Toadette's Thousand Tales
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Now this is the story all about how Toadette's life got flipped turned upside down, and she likes to take a minute, so just sit right there, 'cuz she'll tell you how she became the princess of Bel Air.
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Thousand Tales**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Disclaimer: Toadette and all of her sexiness belong to Nintendo. Now go find someone else to pester, you... young whippersnappers!

* * *

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadette was sitting in a pink throne chair. She yawned. Really loudly.

"Geeze, what does it take to get good entertainment?" The little humanoid mushroom girl pouted as she looked at her right arm, which had a Mario wristwatch. Suddenly, as if on cue, four classic Mario characters rolled right up to her, all introducing themselves in order.

"Red-Shelled Koopa Troopa!"

"Chain Chomp!"

"Red Toad! ...Should I even call myself that-" SMACK!!!! "Owwww!"

"Piranha Plant!"

The four all saluted, proclaiming loudly, "We're ready to move out and transform, Princess Toadette!"

"Please..." Toadette rolled her eyes as she sighed, "Just call me Toadette."

"Yes... Madam Toadette," Chain Chomp stated with gratitude as he smiled, while Toadette moaned and shook her head.

The red Toad rubbed the back of his head, glancing to his fellow patrons before looking up at Toadette. "So, umm, anything you need us for, oh fair lady?" He asked in a kind mannered voice.

Toadette just gave the four characters a glaring glance for twelve seconds.

...

...

...

...

"..." Her stomach starting to growl, Toadette sighed as she motioned the four to, "Go fetch me something to eat, I'm starvin' here."

"**YES, MADAM TOADETTE!!!!!!**" The four characters proclaimed as they turned around and headed to the kitchen, with the Piranha Plant using his newly installed metallic boots built right into his green-colored warp pipe to move.

Toadette folded her arms, grumbling to herself as quietly as possible, "Man, what a jip. I get in one little fight, and ol' Toadsworth got so scared, he threatened to send me straight to Bel Air, but was smart enough to just banish me here..." She moaned as she looked around her throne room, "But did he have to make me into a princess, for crying out loud!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was bouncing around in the grassy Mushroom Meadows, without a care in the world. Giggling with glee, the pink humanoid mushroom girl continued her casual bouncing fest until she tripped over a gray, feeble pebble and landed on her face. Groaning in pain, Toadette turned around, her face red as she glared down at the pebble, which did absolutely nothing.

Because it was a pebble. You see, when the-

"Grrr! Stupid, feeble pebble!" Toadette cursed as she picked it up and tossed the pebble into the clear blue sky, watching it fall in the western direction. Smiling as she sighed, Toadette turned around and started to resume bouncing along, until she tripped again and landed flat on her face.

Over another feeble pebble.

"What's with these pebbles!?" Toadette screamed as she kicked the pebble far off towards the rest, panting as a pebble was smacked right from the back of her head. She groaned in pain as she collapsed on the ground, her small legs twitching in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette was busy eating an apple as she peacefully strolled around the nearby woods of Bel Air (oh who am I kidding, it's just the Mushroom Kingdom), singing to herself as the blue birds nearby, who were feasting on bread, listened to the cheerful singing. As Toadette finished up her crispy red apple, she looked around to see if there was an oak tree nearby, wondering if she could grab another bite to eat.

"I may have eaten already, but I have too much of an appetite and a cute figure to let all this energy go to waste," She stated as she gasped, spotting a nearby oak tree and immediately head butting the hard bark, trying to knock any nuts down. She slightly groaned as she held her head, and stumbled for quite a bit, shaking her head, but loked up, and smiled with glee as she saw the nuts coming down.

In this case, it was an avalanche of nuts.

"Mmmph rmph umph!" Toadette muffled as she was buried alive underneath the nuts, and one by one, she began trying to eat her way back up. Luckily enough that she was a mushroom, because the amount of nuts pilled up was more than five feet high...


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette was playing with some rope she found in a nearby empty warehouse. Of course, everyone' favorite character in all of existance, Mario, just so happened to be in the area, and he ran up to Toadette, to tell her of the many dangers of empty warehouses.

"Wha?" Toadette replied in confusion, not understanding any of the thing Mario was telling her. This was because Mario was, shockingly enough, speaking in full Italian! "Hey, I know you're Italian, but could you give me some English, please?" She begged, sweatdropping as she scratched the right side of her pink, white-spotted head.

Mario, feeling downright insulted, grabbed a Fire Flower he kept in the right pocket of his blue overalls and used it to burn Toadette severely, placing the Fire Flower back after fifteen seconds of intense heat and heading back to his house, muttering angrily in English. Toadette lied on the ground, completely burned from the attack.

"Was it something... I said...?" She coughed out as she closed her eyes, remaining motionless.


	5. Chapter 5

Toadette was riding her super ultra mega deluxe Bit Bike around Mario Circuit, crusing by Princess peach's Castle number four hundred and eighty two, passing by the small houses that villaged the usual mario characters and enemies. Flirting to the watchers, Toadette collided right into the Chained Chomp like the clutz she was, landing on her butt as the dog-like creature started biting the tarp out of her Bit Bike.

"NO!" She wailed as her eyes filled with tears, watching her precious bike getting torned apart. mario, Koopa Troopa, and Toad, all riding their standard bikes of their respective colors, pointed and laughed at Toadette's fate as they headed into the tunnel within the grassy hillside. Fuming, Toadette jumped up and grabbed the Chained Chomp by its tail, chucking it out from the ground and started smashing its head repeatedly into the hillside.

The Chain-less Chomp wailed in pain as its head was smashed several times, losing its intelligence as well as its sharp dagger-like teeth, until Toadette finally knocked enough sense into the beast to clobbah it unconscious. Getting revenge for her bike, Toadete smiled as she kissed the wounded Chomp, walking onto the road... only to get squashed by Funky Kong, who was riding the Flame Runner, no less.


	6. Chapter 6

Toadette was making her way towards the HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH, which was dubbed "IREALLYDONTHAVEANAMELAND", which was the CRAZIEST, ZANIEST PLACE to be. As she snuck by the entrance, she looked up and gasped, her eyes shining brightly as coasters the size of seventeen Landmasters all zoomed past her at the speed of F-ZERO machines.

"Oh man, this is so exciting!" She squealed with joy as she wet herself in delight, not noticing as she immediately dashed right to the line for the Blue Falcon coaster, confronting Mario, who was the ticket dealer. "Please, you gotta lemme ride this baby, Mario!"

Mario massaged his moustache, thinking of an answer. After tne seconds, he snapped his fingers, smiling as he bent down and said to Toadette in a low-pitched monotone voice, "NO."

"..." Toadette then resulted to crying in tears, which attracted the attention of all the visitors, who unsurprisingly were Koopa Troopas of different sorts and ranks. Mario slapped his forehead as he grabbed Toadette, aimed towards the northeastern, and chucked her right out of the park, watching her sparkle like a tiny star in the night sky as she screamed her lungs out. Sighing, Mario returned to his position at the ticket boost, only to his disbelief to see all of the Koopa visitors disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Toadette was taking a dump inside one of the unused toilet stalls within a small park that was nearby her castle. Yes, girls use the bathroom, don't question it.

"Ahhh..." Toadette said after reliefing herself, reaching for some toilet paper. However, much to her surprise, there was no toilet paper. "WHAT!? NO TOILET PAPER!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs in shock and horror, wondering what to do to wipe her cute little butt.

Nearby, Mario can be seen chuckling, a smug grin on his face, for he has a pile of toilet paper behind him. Matter of the fact is, Mario secretly removed all of the toilet paper from the stalls, so whenever someone would actually use it...

After screaming for a good minute and thirty eight seconds, Toadette bursted into tears, covering her face as she blushed a strong red, becoming depressed and embarrassed at the same time. She remained inside the stall for overnight, waiting until everyone was gone. with the coast clear, Toadette quickly snuck out and grabbed the toilet paper from the pile nearby, rushing back in and locking up the door until she cleaned herself and flushed... umm... her bizarre offspring down the drain. Sighing of relief as she saved herself from complete embarrassment, Toadette skipped out of the bathroom. Though one thing crossed her mine, causing her to scream in vain again -

"I DON'T HAVE ANY SOAP ON ME!!! GAH!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Man... I'm hungry..." Toadette admitted as she rubbed her growling stomach, waltzing right into the kitchen and standing in front of her toaster, putting in four pieces of bread. "Maybe some TOAST woild help satisfy me."

One Minute Later...

Toadette stretched her arms as she patiently waited for her toaster to toast some bread, but it was taking longer than usual. Getting impatient, Toadette started banging up the toaster with a mallet, squashing it to half its size. Panicking, Toadette tried to use her strenght to make the toaster its regular size, but it was to no avail as crappy toast popped out from the toaster, sizzled and done.

"...Horray..." Toadette groaned as she held the flattened toast, which sizzled into ash de to the crushed flames incinerating it. She groaned, and slammed her head on the table, crying in vain as she lost her only breakfast. One of the guard Chain Chomps, however, sniffe dthe aroma of the toast, and bursted into the kitchen, licking up the ashy remains of the toast, barking with delight as it rushed back out. Watching this, Toadette cried more, losing her meal to a frail pet guardian.


	9. Chapter 9

Toadette was too busy trying to eat her vanilla ice cream. Smacking her lips with delight, Toadette munched down the cone, letting out a satisfying belch. Wiping her mouth with a pink hankerchief she puilled out from her white panties, the pink humanoid mushroom girl headed to the outside of her castle within Bel Air (err, the Mushroom Kingdom), looking for something fun to do.

"Your Majesty!" Koopa shouted in a high pitched squeaky voice, running right up to Toadette as he had a look of shock, "Please! We need you to stay in the hospital!"

Toadette gave Koopa a bizarre look. "Hospital?" She looked down at her stomach, making a frown, "But... I'm perfectly fine! I'm in no need for a hospital-"

"IN DENIAL, IN DENIAL!!!!" Koopa shouted as he grabbed Toadette, placed her in a wheelchair, and rushed the poor girl to the hospital at mach speeds of eighty eight miles per hour, despite her actually being healthy. See what vanilla ice cream can do to you, kids?


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, on a technical note of pure honesty, personally..." Falco Lombardi of the Star Fox team began as he smiled smugly to the pink humanoid mushroom girl, "I prefer the air."

Toadette gave the blue bird an awkward look. "Nice try," She retorted as she turned around, holding in her hands a loaf of buttered bread, "But that's not enough to convince me, Brooklyn boi."

Falco's smug smile changed into a frown as he collasped on his knees, begging to Toadette with all of his dignity shed, "PLEASE!!! I NEED MY BREAD!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH!!!"

Toadette thought about it, feeling a bit sad for the blue bird. "Well..." She shook her head, smirking sinisterly as she glanced back at Falco. "No." She opened her mouth and chucked the entire loaf in bread down, letting out a satisfying belch as Falco screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Falco's cry of agony was so loud, it caused his parked Landmaster nearby to explode. Toadette giggled evilly as she skipped away from the blue falcon, who started pounding the ground in frustration.


	11. Chapter 11

Toadette was trying to reach a purple jar of sugar cookies, but she was too short to jump up and get them herself, so she used the closest thing she could... a booster chair.

"I hope this doesn't break on me..." She muttered to herself as she then tried jumping up from the booster chair. Unfortunately, it couldn't work out, because as she jumped up for the seventh time, Mario snatched away the chair from her, making the humanoid pink mushroom girl fall flat on her head in pain. However, the impact was enough to mke the jar fall righ on her butt, landing perfectly without shattering.

Gasping, Toadette grabbed the jar and placed it on the ground, before flipping herself over. Opening the jar, she giggled and cheered with glee as she began stuffing herself with the sugar cookies, feeling happier than usual.


	12. Chapter 12

Toadette was riding her pink Bit Bike around the small park that was outside of her castle, whistling to herself with glee as she felt the wind blowing right in her face. As she moved faster and headed down a grassy, steep hill, she bumped over a small pebble and started bouncing down the hill, landing flat on her face as her Bit Bike, which soared through the clear blue sky, crashed into an oak tree, causing the bark to burst into flames. Looking up, Toadette gasped in shocked to see her precious bike burn.

"Nooooo!!!" She cried out in horror as she bursted into tears, her hands over her face as she shook her head in disbelief, the blue birds flying away from their burnt home as the Bit Bike sizzled into ashes as the flames started spreading among the grass, setting the meadows on fire as a result. Toadette's tears were enough to cool down the flames that surrounded her, for she was in too much of a depression to even notice or care about the flames.


	13. Chapter 13

Toadette was doing some exercise in her bedroom, feeling the need to lose some weight after participating in the local Mario Kart grand prix and losing. She then started doing some jumping jacks, looking at herself in the mirror and talking to herself to motivate her more into exercising.

"Come on, Toadette, you can do it. You're tough, you're cute, you got a lotta power in that there cap of yours..." Toadette then resorted to spinning around like a tornado, before finishing up the combo with several rapid firing kicks and a Falcon PAUNCH that broke her mirror. She was so fired up, that she started breaking all of her nicely organized furniture without noticing a thing.

Little did the pink humanoid mushroom girl know or realize is that the red-shelled Koopa Troopa, the red-spotted and red vested Toad, the Chain Chomp, and the Piranha Plant were all watching from the slightly opened creak of the door, and were rolling on the ground laughing in stitches.


	14. Chapter 14

Toadette was eating some oreo cookies that Chain Chomp accidentally left behind on the table. Munching down on the chocolate goodness, Toadette squealed as she jumped off her little pink chair and searched for more cookies, bursting cabinets down as she tossed and about, shouting for more of the sugary treats. She opened the fridge and tossed out milk, eggs, and the likes of syrup as she picked the entire fridge up and chucked it outside a window nearby. Fuming, Toadette marched straight into the living room, pulling apart the couch cushions as she looked underneath, not finding any thing. Toadette groaned as she opened some more furniture and ripped them apart, breaking the wood foundations and tossing out clothes, accessories, and the like.

"WHERE ARE THOSE COOKIES!?" Toadette screeched with anger, her face turning red as she stomped among the castle ground, causing the whole building foundation to shake. Fuming, Toadette stomped her way into the bathroom, to see the red-vested Toad doing some laundry. Pointing, Toadette growled, "YOU. WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?"

"...C-c-cookies...?" Toad stuttered nervously as his face turned pale, screaming as he ran away from the fuming Toadette, who pulled out the toilet, ripped off the curtains, and flooded the sink, roaring in rage that there were no cookies. Within a matter of several seconds, the entire castle went under, as a result of Toadette's rage for lack of more oreo cookies.


	15. Chapter 15

Toadette was in her bedroom, playing her pink GameBoy Advance, without a care in the world. She was playing her copy of Super Mario Advance 1, playing through Super Mario Bros 2 with her personal favorite, Mario. Giggling with delight, Toadette was having the time of her life as she laid back in her fancy pink bed, soaking in the amounts of fun the game was giving her. Suddenly, as if a gust of wind persisted as interference, Toad stumbled in, accidentally tripping as he bumped into the wooden stable that kept Toadetts' bed the way it was.

"Ooof!" Toad moaned in pain as he rubbed his head and stood up, asking Toadette while being a bit shaken up, "Err, Toadette, do you think we could use that old hula that you never use...?"

Toadette paused her game, and she gave Toad a nasty glare, growling as her cute black eyes immediately turned red. "If you even think of considering to use it, then you're asking for trouble," She growled as she picked up Toad and chucked him right out of the window next to her bed on the left, resuming her game as Toad could be heard screaming, followed by a loud thud.


	16. Chapter 16

Toadette was doing her usual rounds around her castle, passing by the berry filled bushes that populated her gardens. As she turned around the left bank, she spotted a white and orange kitten stuck in the oak tree at the dead end.

"Awwwww!" She squealed in awe as she ran over to the tree and looked up, to see the kitten meowing for help, "It looks so cute whenever it meows like that. I guess I'll have to take care of it." Not needing a ladder, Toadette jumped onto the tree's bark and climbed up the tree, grabbing the branch and getting on top of it as she approached the cat. Picking it up, she smiled as she turned the cat around, who hissed and started scratching Toadette several times in the face, before jumping down from the tree itself.

Toadette screamed in pain as she covered her scratched face, feeling likes crying as the pain slowly seeped in. Unfortunately, she was in so much pain that she didn't pay attention to her balance, and she fell off the tree, landing on her head with a solid thud.


	17. Chapter 17

Toadette was picking up the flowers that were found in the peaceful meadows, where the red-shelled Koopa Troopa and the red-vested Toad accompanied her to watch. As Toadette place a bright yellow daisy in her right pigtail, she turned around to face the two, asking them curiously of what they thought of her look.

"So? Does this spice up my image?" Toadette asked with a suggestive smile as she posed for the two loyal subjects.

Koopa and Toad both glanced at each other, then back at Toadette, and bursted into tears of laughter, rolling on the green smooth grass laughing. Toadette started fuming as she grabbed several more flowers and started whacking the two with them, shouting angrily at them for mocking how she looked. Of course, Koopa and Toad apologized, but they were largely ignored by the angered pink humanoid mushroom girl.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh boy! I should thank Toadsworth for this! This is quite possibly the greatest thing I've ever received from him!"

Toadette was bouncing on her brand new pink trampoline that Toadsworth sent to her as a gift. Feeling overjoyed, Toadette spent every bounce with as much fun and value as she could, so she could get more bang out of her buck. Giggling with glee, Toadette enjoyed most of her time on the trampoline, not getting off for at least another good seven minutes.

PS: I apologize deeply, but this is probably the dullest chapter I've written. Ugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Toadette was singing to herself as she swam alone in the big lake that surrounded the castle, diving under several times to do several water poses as she gracefully swam. Coming back up, Toadette jumped into the air and performed a flip, splashing her way back into the water.

"Wow, she sure does have some fine feet," One of the elder Toads muttered as they watched the young humanoid mushroom girl, "I wish I were still as athletic as her."

The other elder Toad nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Bobby. Kids these days seem to be better at these things than we were when we were their age." He chuckled. "At least we don't have to worry about the costs of everything, though!" He bursted into laughter, joined by the other Toad.

As Toadette got out of the lake, she turned around to see the two elder Toads laughing. Shrugging with little interest of care, Toadette headed back to her castle, only to trip over yet another gray pebble, landing on her face. The watchers who watched Toadette in the lake noticed this, and they all bursted into laughter, making Toadette a bit enraged as she stormed back to her castle, slightly embarrassed.


	20. Chapter 20

Toadette was playing with some of her old dolls that she used to play as a little girl in her room, keeping the door locked so that no one would come in and see what she was doing. As Toadette pulled out a doll of a two-legged green shelled Koopa Troopa, she took a good look at it, and then observed her blue-vested res-potted Toad doll, shaking her head as she hugged the two dolls together.

"Oh, how I love my dolls," Toadette admitted as she began kissing her Toad doll, "It would be embarrassing if any of the others found out about this, so I'll just keep it to myself..." Looking up to see the windows locked and the shades place over it, she sighed of relief as she continued playing around with her dolls, giggling from the sheer sight of them.

Of course, little did she realized that she had a security camera in her room, and the two Lakitus keeping the security on the castle were watching the live footage of Toadette, bursting into laughter as tears rolled down their eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Toadette was painting her entire castle hallway pink, making it match her own room, which was pink-colored with white spots around. Instead of white spots around the hallways, there were white squares, which to Toadette apparently made more sense. As Toadette giggled at the thought of how the hallway would look, the loyal Chain Chomp subject passed nearby and stopped, turning around to face Toadette.

"Your Majesty, Toadette," The Chain Chomp began as he blinked several times to prevent his eyes from getting dried up, looking at the newly painted walls, "Why are you painting on these majestic walls?"

Toadette stopped painting and turned around to face the Chain Chomp, firmly putting her small hands on her hips. "Well, Mr. Chomp, if you haven't noticed," She began as she shook her paintbrush at him, "There needs to be a few changes around here to help spice things up. You know, to make everything more... lively."

The Chain Chomp only raised his right eyebrow in a confused fashion. "But, do you really need the whole castle to be pink?" He questioned, before being splashed by the pink paint, which covered his natural black body.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!" Toadette screeched as she turned around and furiously painted the walls, the Chain Chomp slowly heading off and resuming his walk.


	22. Chapter 22

Toadette was sleeping in her room peacefully, not bothered by the singing of the birds who were emerging from their hibernation during the winter. As spring marked its presence in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadette yawned loudly as she stretched her tiny arms, rubbing together her eyes as she looked out her windows and smiled to see the blue birds interacting with each other.

"Oh boy, what a beautiful morning!" Toadette remarked as she placed on her favorite pink dress and headed out of her room, heading down the stairs as she asked herself, "I hope those clowns of mine made me some breakfast..."

Skipping down the stairs with delight, Toadette entered into the kitchen from the right and sat down right on the first chair in her sight, patiently awaiting her meal. A minute and twelve seconds passed, and Toadette started grumbling as she heard her stomach growling. Impatient, Toadette began screaming, causing the red vested Toad to fall down the stairs and land on his face.

"Come on, I'm not running a charity here!" Toadette snapped at Toad as she yelled, rubbing her growling stomach, "Get me some breakfast, I'm hungry!"

The Toad stood up and saluted, running into the kitchen and quickly placing the bread into the toaster. Toadette sighed as she received a plate of three pieces of toast from the Toad, who meekly smiled. Sighing as she rolled her eyes, Toadette grabbed one of the pieces and started eating her petite breakfast, grumbling to herself in her mind while the Toad eagerly watched.


	23. Chapter 23

Toadette was running away from a gigantic boulder, which fell from the rocky ceiling of the nearby ruins. panting, Toadette tried to run as fast as she could, but unfortunately, being a humanoid mushroom had its disadvantages, as mushrooms couldn't really run fast on their own. Nevertheless, Toadette tried using all of her energy to avoid being squashed, but on the moment that she was about to break out of the ruins, she...

Tripped. Right. On. The. First. Step. Of. The. Stairs. At. The. Exit.

Sadly for Toadette, this caused her to lose all momentum as the boulder started rolling down the rocky staircase, flattening her and pulling her along a bumpy ride downhill.

"SAKURAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" She screamed in vain as she felt her flattened body getting harmed by the rocky steps, feeling agony with every bounce the boulder made.


	24. Chapter 24

Toadette was running alongside a dirt-paved path within the green grassy meadows, chasing down a yellow butterfly with a bug catching net as she jumped over the four-legged green shelled Koopa Troopas that were populated on the straightforward path. Toadette bashed some of the blocks that were above her head, and determined, she started picking up the pace of her speed, catching right up to the butterfly from behind. Screaming, Toadette slammed her net down on the butterfly, sealing it within the net as Toadette snipped the net from the stick, closing up the bag. Picking up the net bag, Toadette smiled as she looked at the yellow butterfly.

"Well, looks like I got a brand new pet for fun!" She squealed as she started skipping her way back to her castle with glee, holding her new butterfly, which slowly flapped his wings as it tried to not fall off the stick that apparently was placed inside by magic.

Toadette was face to face with a Fire Sumo, who started shaking the ground, causing fire to appear. Toadette screamed as her panties caught some of the flames, and she began to run around, the flames spreading to her whole body as she tripped and fell straight down into the canvas that opened up, screaming as she fell for seconds. Good thing she managed to find a MAGIC BALLOON, which she grabbed and became fat, floating her way down to safety. Unfortunately for her, there was hot magma from below, and there was no skull rafts at all to help situate her fall.

"...Aw cra-" Before Toadette could finish, she screamed in pain as she fell right into the boiling sea of magma and deflated, going all over the place as her body was yet again in flames.


	25. Chapter 25

Toadette was riding in a small mini cart inside an abandoned mine, racing with the local Monty Mole who resided in it. As the two raced around on the hard rails, Toadette bumped into the Monty Mole, slapping him across the face several times as she tried getting closer. The Monty Mole, rubbing his sore cheeks, grabbed Toadette by the pigtails and pulled her back, turning around the sharp left bank and proceeded to jump off the derailing rails. Toadette followed, not determined to lose.

Unfortunately for Toadette, there was a large gray rock in her path. She tried jumping over it, but she had no luck, and she collided right into it, resulting in her getting clobbered in the face as the Monty Mole bursted into laughter and taunted her as she passed, heading towards the exit with safety. Toadette fell from the rock and landed on her back on the mushy ground, swirlies in her eyes as she twitched in pain.


	26. Chapter 26

Toadette was sleeping in her pink bed with no care, snoring lightly as her door slightly creaked open. Koopa and Toad both came in, noticing that Toadette was sleeping. Sighing of relief, the two quickly grabbed some of the sugar cookies Toadette brought into her room and took them quietly back to the kitchen. After shutting the door, the two quickly scurried away, not wanting to be caught. Toadette yawned as she woke up, and she turned to her right, gasping as she noticed the absence of her cookies. Shaking with rage, Toadette screamed in rage as she bursted down her door and stormed downstairs.

Koopa and Toad both placed the sugar cookies high on the shelf, turning around and gasping in shock as an enraged Toadette stood in the entrance to the kitchen. The two loyal subjects both squirmed as they were squeezed by Toadette, who chucked them aside and ground pounded the floor, causing the jar of sugar cookies to fall off from the shelf. Toadette grabbed the cookies and placed all of them in her mouth. Sighing of relief, Toadette headed back to her bedroom, going back to sleep as the two loyal subjects squirmed in pain and fright.


	27. Chapter 27

Toadette yawned loudly as she looked at her watch. She was in the waiting room, waiting for someone to deliver her a letter. As such, the door was being banged on, and she got off her butt and opened it, only to see Waluigi, standing there with his usual sneaky appearance.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Waluigi Time!" Waluigi shouted as he picked up Toadette and staretd scrubbing her in between his armpits, before chucking her right into his mouth and chewing on her.

"HEEEEEAAAAALP!!!" Toadette screamed as she tried to break free, bu was spat out instead, and as she attempted to sneak away, she was repeatedly stepped on by Waluigi, who laughed with pure cruelity as he gave Toadette more hurting than she could affoard.


	28. Chapter 28

Toadette looked up at the clear bluish night sky, seeing the many tiny stars of the universe shining brightly as a few bright comets passed by. She sighed as she sat by her lonesome, on the high peak of the lone green, grassy hill that overlooked much of the Mushroom Meadows.

"Sometimes, I ponder what thoughts could be passed through the universe," Toadette began as she placed her right index finger on her chin, "And sometimes, I wonder the possibility of other opinions that are far across the universe."

...

...

...

Toadette shifted to the right, letting out a mean, loud, obnoxiously smelly blast of flatulence.

**_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!_**


	29. Chapter 29

Toadette was looking up at the dark night sky, seeing a red balloon drifting by its lonesome. She ran towards it and grabbed it after constant jumping several times, but something hit the pink humanoid mushroom girl that made her regret doing such.

She was lifted straight off the ground. And as the balloon kept going higher and higher... Toadette found herself screaming for her life as she went straight through the stratosphere, into the deep complex of outer space, where the balloon continued drifting her farther and farther away from her home planet Earth.


	30. Chapter 30

Toadette sighed out of pure boredom as she waited for the bathroom to be free. Unfrotunately, all she could tell was that someone inside was dropping number two, since loud grunts of pain were being heard, followed by loud bursts of flatulence and splashing. Shuddering with disgust, Toadette hopped up and down, waiting enough as she grabbed a hammer and started whacking the wooden door down. With enough force, Toadette knocked the door down, and she stepped inside, only to confront something far worse than constipation...

She saw herself sitting on the Toadette, holding a magazine for Mushroom Porn.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Both Toadettes screamed in horror as they both fainted at the same time, with the Toadette on the toilet falling inside. ...Ewwwwwww, I don't even want to THINK what could be in that violated toilet...


	31. Chapter 31

Toadette was busy trying to toss several gold rings in the basket, but she wasn't doing so hot. She kept trying, but the rings kept missing, hitting the wall instead, much to her annoyance.

"Ugh!" Toadette moaned as she felt like giving up, being rounded down to just one last ring, looking at it as she sighed. "Well, this wasn't going to well. I guess I better make this the best shot yet..." She closed her eyes as she tossed the ring.

She then opened her eyes, her jaw dropping as the ring... came short of the basket. Toadette became enraged, stomping the ground as Birdo then walked by, noticing what was happening and rubbed her chin. Birdo then grabbed a gold ring out of nowhere and flung it towards the basket, letting the ring do its job. Toadette stopped as she watched in awe, the ring... going right into the basket!

"Wha- how- wha-" Toadette was left stuttering in disbelief as Birdo chuckled and headed off, leaving the pink mushroom girl to ponder such blasphemy.


	32. Chapter 32

Toadette yawned, today being yet another boring day in the average life of her. With no sports or parties currently going on, she was left to wander around in her own house, and lord knows how treadfully boring it was for her.

"Oh, if only I could go on an adventure every once in a while," Toadette muttered as she moved her stuff around, revealing some old rotting milk. She shuddered as he picked it up. "Ewww. What's THIS still doing in here..."

She shrugged as she poured herself a glass of the rotting milk and drank it all down, shuddering with disgust as the taste was beyond awful. She let out a loud belch that shook the house, causing some parts of the wooden ceiling to hit her square on the head, with enough force to knock her out cold.


	33. Chapter 33

Toadette was running away from several angry red Chain Chomps. Why? Because while she was walking out for leisure, she accidentally knocked some fire torches on the snoozing black-colored Chain Chomps, charboiling their body. And as a result, Toadette is now running for her life.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Toadette cried out as she jumped over several ledges, turning to the right as she hid behind a couple of boulders.

The Chain Chomps were wiser than they seemed, as they used their heads to smash the boulders down to pebbles, revealing Toadette's hiding spot. Toadette chuckled nervously as she ran off, heading uphill as the Chain Chomps followed. Toadette reached the top, but she looked down, to see nothing but a rocky path for the other side of the hill. Before she had a chance to escape, the Chain Chomps all jumped on her, the group tumbling down the harsh, rocky path. Toadette screamed in pain as the path hurt her while the Chain Chomps chomped her with vengance in their teeth.


	34. Chapter 34

Toadette was trying to move some boulders out of the way, but she was too weak to handle the job. So she called over Bowser, who used his brute strenght to pick up the boulders straight from the ground and chucked them right into the riverbend nearby. After getting rid of all the boulders, he turned to Toadette, expecting to be paid.

"So, with the boulders all cleared up, I want a good, reasonable price for my help," Bowser stated as he folded his arms, expecting Toadette to pay him.

Toadette rubbed the back of her head, grining sheepishly. "Well... you see, Mr. Bowser, I don't... have the money..." She gulped as Bowser became furious.

Toadette was later seen screaming as she collided into the chucked boulders, with Bowser taking his fury out on the deciduous forest nearby, burning it down with ease.


	35. Chapter 35

Toadette was having a quick foot race with Birdo, racing around the oval track field that was located in the Mushroom Meadow. Toadette took the time to excercise as she then started darting as fast as she could, getting a nice lead ahead of Birdo. Turning to the right, Toadette kept her strong lead as her acceleration kicked in, managing to have an easier time of losing the pink Birdosaurus.

But sadly for Toadette, she didn't see that there were several pebbles in the way. And she just so happened to trip over one, landing flat on her face as it gave Birdo a very easy opportunity to take advantage of, running right past her.

"SAKURAI!!" Toadette screamed angrily as she didn't even bother getting back up, instead lavishing her anger on someone she hasn't known.


	36. Chapter 36

Toadette was on her couch, sighing out of boredom as she looked outside her window, the sun being nice, colorful, and shiny. She picked up her remote and began channel surfing, when suddenly, her television set came alive and started wreaking havoc across the living room. Toadette was flung off the couch as she crashed into the back wall, moaning in pain as she rubbed her back. She got back up, and she tackled the television set, trying to hold it down. She looked across the room, to see that it was still plugged in.

Toadette then tried to pull the electrical plug out, but the television set got wise and began shaking her off. Toadette moaned as she grabbed a pillow fom the couch and used it as a shield from the television set's attacks as she ran towards the outlet, trying her best to get the plug out. With a swift attack, the television set body slammed her into the wall, accidentally knocking its plug out from the outlet as it then stopped moving. Toadette let out a sigh of relief as she smiled after wiping her forehead, only to be crushed by the weight of the lifeless television set.


	37. Chapter 37

Toadette screamed as the red-colored Albatross took her several feet into the air, causing the pink mushroom girl to be filled with anxiety. She was afraid of heights, to say the least.

"Put me down, you feathered fool!" Toadette cried out as she struggled to get out of the Albatross's grip, who chained his two feet with Toadette's arms. Toadette took one glance down, and her whole face turned pale, making the situation even worse.

Suddenly, after taking a right turn, the Albatross accidentally crashed right into a rocky pillar in front of him, causing him and Toadette to fall several feet into the salty sea water below. Needless to say, when Toadette opened her eyes and noticed she was underwater, she was greeted with a nasty surprise - angry, purple-colored poisonous Cheep Cheeps.


	38. Chapter 38

Toadette was taking a nap, dreaming about the sweetest of sweets. When suddenly, her entire house began shaking, and Toadette screamed as the bed began devouring her. Toadette's head popped up, and she gasped as all of her furniture had eyes, moving about on their free will as creepy happy music began playing, all of the objects bouncing with glee. Toadette began crying as she covered her face, being blasted off of her bed as she crashed into her wall.

Moaning, Toadette turned around, only to have her chocolate bars surrounding her as her fluffy pink-and-white colored pillows began smacking her on the head, knocking her out cold as the whole house began melting, somehow catching on fire as several live red-and-yellow fireballs began burning the entire estate, toasting Toadette alive.


	39. Chapter 39

Toadette was on a boat, trying to see if she could get a bite. Unfortunately, nothing popped up, and Toadette considered heading back for home. When suddenly, the water began to vibrate, and Toadette looked down, screaming in horror as she was dragged under the sea by a giant, green sea reptilian monster. Toadette struggled, only to be blasted by a powerful smelly stench that was enough to make her barf. The green reptilian monster then gobbled her, trying to digest her, but Toadette used her surprise strength to hold up the creature's mouth, farting inside to make the creature grasp for its life as Toadette swam away.

Toadette laughed as she managed to swim away, but she was then swallowed by a swift red-colored Big Bertha fish, who was then eaten by the same green reptilian monster, who went into the deep depths of the ocean.


	40. Chapter 40

Toadette was having another one of her mall shopping sprees, having purchased everything. After fitting all of her new stuff down into her magic pink skirt and having stuffed herself at the nearby McDonald's, Toadette began heading back to her house as she then bumped into Princess Daisy, who was also doing some shopping.

"Daisy!?" Toadette exclaimed as she gasped, her eyes getting wider with excitement as she then tugged Daisy. "I thought I'd never see you here!"

Daisy laughed as she patted Toadette, remarking, "Well, Toadette, I thought I'd do some shopping for shorts. As you can see..." She then ripped a loud fart, much to the disgust of the other customers eating nearby, making Toadette giggle, "My farts have been so powerful, they're tearing through all my clothes! Even my underwear!" She turned around to reveal her butt, of which its bare contents were shown through the torn spot in Daisy's yellow dress.

Toadette slightly blushed as she contained herself, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, gee, that sounds like something you would do. Anyway, I'm gonna head home, now. See ya later!" She blew Daisy a kiss as she skipped her way out of the mall.

Daisy called out goodbye as she waved, accidentally farting loudly again, the fart so loud that it caused one of the lampposts standing within the mall to fall right on top of Toadette, accidentally knocking her out. Daisy blushed in embarrassment as she ran to the closest shop possible, the people in awe as they looked at the unconscious Toadette.


	41. Chapter 41

"All this damn junk... what have I been leaving behind these few years...?" Toadette admitted as she sighed in disappointment.

Toadette was busy cleaning out her basement in her castle in Bel Air - err, the Mushroom Kingdom. Coughing from the large amount of dust, Toadette dusted off several furniture that she no longer had any use for. Finishing up, Toadette tossed away her Dust Buster and sat down on the recently dusted off pink sofa she got several years ago.

"Sheesh, if I had this much junk, I would have never asked for it," Toadette groaned as she wiped her forehead with her right arm, stating to herself, "Maybe next time I should just buy stuff that I'll actually use." As she got off her unused sofa, she tripped over a pink bowling bowl, landing flat on her face, which caused several cardboard boxes piled up on each other to fall on top of her. "Oh come on, that's not even right!"

Waluigi, who was snooping as usual behind a set of cardboard boxes, witnissed what has happened to Toadette. He rolled his eyes back as he covered his mouth, snickering rather obnoxiously loud. Stupid laughing elf man, what a jerk.


	42. Chapter 42

Toadette was in her private pink-colored room, looking at herself in the mirror. You could tell by the look on her face that she was extremely, extremely bored.

"Expecting a real chapter?" Toadette said to her mirror as she scoffed, spitting at it as she remarked rudely, "Well, too bad! It's Toadette time!" And with that, she chucked the mirror out of the window, landing on a poor, innocent four-legged green shelled Koopa Troopa.

And that mirrior killed the poor Koopa Troopa.

R.I.P. Four legged green shelled innocent Koopa Troopa.


	43. Chapter 43

Toadette was swinging on a swing. The swing was nice, but poor little Toadette was nearly bored out of her mind. In fact, the swing was pretty much the only source of joy for Toadette, which is downright embarrassing.

"Why am I stuck here, swinging with no good intentions, when I could be doing something better..." Toadette muttered to herself as she sighed, swinging harder as she hoped she could get something out of trying. "Maybe if I soar fast enough, I'll be able to fly... whee!" With one big swing, she leapt forward as she jumped out of the swing...

...And landed flat on her face. In the wet mud. Including her cute little pink dress. Sadly for her, every single living thing that was in the surrounding area noticed this, and they laughed so hard, they soon forgot what they were originally doing. Blushing with her dignity lost, Toadette sulked as she headed eastward, back to her home, to continue sulking.


	44. Chapter 44

"Mmmm... cheesecakes filled with chalk... pretzels on stilts..." Toadette mumbled as she tossed in her fluffy pink bed, having the top bunk to herself as she was embracing what was a fine example of a dream gone awry. Oh, poor little Toadette.

Toadette was having a rather strange dream. And what a strange dream it was! She was riding pink colored candy canes all the way up to a forest inhabited with red fire hydrants and yellow wrenches everywhere. Several magnets were humming in unison as they formed a catchy tune, and Toadette began dancing to the beat. Strangely enough, she was so into the music that she fell right off the candy cane and into a hot red, fiery river of molten magma., her cute little butt catching on fire.

As she tried swimming his way out without trying to panic, Toadette all of a sudden came across the legions of bagels that splashed their ways towards her through the thick, spicy magma, which was thick as smokey canadian bacon. Toadette used a Tornado ability she most likely stole from Waluigi to spin her way out, but she sadly bumped her head in an invisible coin block of floating cement, and she landed back into the magma, going down the lava waterfall. As Toadette made his way down, she crashed into several sharp spikes. Toadette screamed in terror as she woke up, only to realize that she's been tied up by Bowser and Petey Piranha, who were laughing at Toadette's misfortune.

"...Man, that's the last time I heavily drink before sleeping..." Toadette admitted, slightly blushing as she acknowledged that she accidentally wet herself during the nightmarish dream, struggling to get out of the ropes tightening her little body. "Woe is me."


	45. Chapter 45

Toadette was in her very, extremely cute, fluffy, pink-colored pajamas, preparing herself for bed. Just as she jumped on her pink fluffy bed, the bed magically came to life.

"What The Hell!" Toadette screamed as she was crunched inside the bed, screaming as she received cramp pains everywhere, struggling to get out of the bed, but failing.

Waluigi, who was snooping as usual, poked his head above, seeing the madness that was happening to Toadette. He laughed evilly as he tapped his fingertips together, having planned it the entire time as the bed let out a ranchy belch.

"Expecting a peaceful nap, Toadette?" Waluigi teased as he groomed his styling mustache, laughing evilly. "Too Bad. Waluigi Time."


	46. Chapter 46

Toadette was being chased by a trio of angry red-colored Shy Guys. How she managed to get them enraged would be explained in two words: ugly masks.

"I didn't really mean it- you guys just have ugly masks!" Toadette exclaimed in her high pitched voice as spears were tossed at her and her cute little butt, much to her dismay.

The Shy Guys jabbered angry gibberish as they chased Toadette throughout the lush, green tropical rain forest. As the group headed downhill towards the river, Toadette accidentally tripped on a yellow-colored banana peel and proceeded to collide into a boulder. The Shy Guys all surrounded her, growling with rage as they held up their spears. Toadette shook his head, turned around, and gulped as the Shy Guys began spiking her with their sharp pointing spears. However, luck managed to get on Toadette'sside, as a bomb was tossed right in the area and exploded, causing the Shy Guys to run off. Toadette gasped for air as she turned around, and smiled to see Bowser Junior standing there.

"Oh Junior, thank goodness you came," Toadettestated with a sigh of relief as she stood up, giving Bowser Jr. a nice hug as she told him, "Come on, let's go before they come back. Shy Guys are prone to attack again if they remember me."

Bowser Jr., despite not saying anything, nodded in agreement, and without saying a single friggin' word, he popped out a Rocket launcher that he found somewhere in the jungle, and with Toadette hopping on the back, took off into the sky, leaving below the lush tropical rain forest. Toadette grinned as she screamed in joy, waving her tiny little arms in the air to feel the nice, windy summer breeze.


	47. Chapter 47

Toadette was playing some tennis with Waluigi, losing trail as Waluigi had her by the ropes. Whereas Toadette only had one set and two games, Waluigi had three sets and five games. One more set, and Waluigi would win the entire match.

"Is this the best you can put up?" Waluigi asked as he chuckled, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "THis is too easy to be considered a challenge."

Toadette fumed as she picked up the green-colored fuzzy ball, smacking it towards the left. "Yeah? Try saying that to my face!"

Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his nose, smacking the ball back at Toadette as he waited her turn. Toadette, however, began spinning around, smacking the green fuzzy tennis ball into the air. Much to Waluigi's shock, Toadette fired off several more fuzzy tennis balls at Waluigi, essentially burying him underneath it all. Toadette groaned as she felt dizzy, covering her moith as she left the tennis court, barfing on the green grass.


	48. Chapter 48

Toadette was running as fast as her tiny little legs could muster as the two Hammer Bros behind her kept chucking their hammers away. Toadette squealed as she attempted to grab a Star from the nearby block, but missed as she watched it fall into the deep, dark pit below. Groaning as she slapped her forehead in disbelief, Toadette kept running for as much as she could, only to trip on a lone yellow ripe banana as she fell onto the ground, face first. She sniffled as she got up, rubbing her face in pain.

The two Hammer Bros stopped, and laughed as they chucked their hammers at Toadette, who managed to get up regardless of the pain. SHaking her head, she got over her tears as she became angered from the laughter.

"Laugh at me, will you..." Toadette growled under her breath as she turned around, her eyes turning into bright, red flares of rage, "How about I show you the true power of laughter! HYAUGH!"

The two Hammer Bros were caught by surprise as they were then burned by Toadette, who started chucking her red hot fireballs at the shielded turtles. The Hammer Bros headed towards the northern direction and started running for thir lifes, screaming in agony as Toadette gave chase, burning the turtles into nothing but ahses with her seemingly endless amount of fireballs, evilly laughing her mushroom head off.


	49. Chapter 49

Toadette was trying to climb up the green colored vine, but she was having an unsuccessful time, due to Bowser Junior somehow chucking several wooden barrels larger than him down on thecute humanoid mushroom girl's head. Toadette managed to swing to the left to avoid being hit, but immediately after, she was hit in the head by another barrel, falling several inches down below as Bowser Jr. laughed his head off, pointing at Toadette.

"Grrr... Bowser Junior! I'll get you, you big fat meanie!" Toadette exclaimed in her high pitched squealing voice as she resumed climbing, only to be hit in the head by yet another wooden barrel. Bowser Jr. could only point at Toadette and laugh as he got a kick out of seeing Toadette utterly failing.

"Where's your stupid mushrooms now!" Bowser Jr. taunted as he pounded the floor with his left fist, having too much fun with this thing.

No longer wanting to be dealing with the nonsense Bowser Jr. was putting up, Toadette took out her yellow colored Super Star she had in her right pocket and used it to become invincible. Powered up by the invincibility of the Super Star, and with the magic power to somehow increaee the word count while being very obviously blunt about it, Toadette resumed climbing up the vine, grinning with ease as the falling barrels had no effect on her whatsoever. Bowser Jr. gawked a bit, as he continued chucking barrels, until he finally realized a mere few seconds later that he didn't hear any of Toadette's high pitched moans in pain. Bowser Jr. looked over the wooden platform, only to get kicked in the face by Toadette, who landed on the platform with grace and style, dusting her hands together as the Super Star's invincibility finally died off. Bowser Jr. moaned in pain as he could barely move, while Toadette shook her head and chuckled, her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the defeated Bowser Jr.

"Oh Bowser Jr., mah dear boi, you should have been more clever," Toadette cutely retorted as she grabbed several of Bowser Jr's deliciously ripe yellow bananas and started munching down on them with delight as she continued, giggling, "Next time, you should think ahead instead of resulting to barrel rolls. Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Bowser Jr. only moaned, muttering weakly as he lied flat on his scaly yellowish body, "Damn it... I knew I should have pressed R or Z twice... ugh..."


	50. Chapter 50

Toadette was out on the beach, merrily relaxing as usual. As the sun's bright rays came down on her cuteness, theyoung, energetic humanoid sunbathing mushroom girl heard a cry for help, and she jumped out of her pink colored beach chair, running over to get her pink dress, placing it over her sun bathing outfit. After placing her regular clothes back on, Toadette rushed as fast as she could to the direction where the plea came from. As she ran, Toadette stopped, to see a pair of innocent Buzzy Beetles being surrounded by four bullying Chargin' Charks, who only taunted the frightened beyond frightened shelled creatures. Toadette started walking towards the scene, but one Chargin' Chuck noticed and laughed right at Toadette's face.

"Ha ha ha!" The Chargin' Chuck taunted at Toadette, shaking his covered rear end at her, "You really think that you'll protect these wimps? HA!"

Toadette, fuming as she started rolling up her sleeves, then she started firing off several red hot fireballs at the Chargin' Chucks, burning the sports oriented turtles. As the four football fools ran around in circles, Toadette grabbed a brownish feather on the ground and became Cape Toadette, which seemed impossible since Toadette never ever used this power up before, but whatever, using her newly equipped yellow cape to spin and knock the Chargin' Chucks away, one by one. As Toadette stopped, she bent down to the Buzzy Beetles, who were grateful.

"Oh, Thank you, kind sir!" Said the male Buzzy Beetle as his female partner gave Toadette a delicious, blue colored Oran Berry. "It's really not much, but please take it! You have saved our lives! We are eternally grateful!"

Smiling and nodding, Toadette grabbed the Oran Berry, and she waved goodbye to the Buzzy Beetle pair as she headed back to her spot to continue relaxing on the beach under the beautiful, hot summer sun.


	51. Chapter 51

Toadette screamed as she tumbled down several rocks, her head feeling dizzy as she eventually reached the bottom. Groaning as she rubbed her head, the young humanoid mushroom girl looked around, gasping as several Dry Bones surrounded her, lead by Dry Bowser.

"There's no escaping this time, lass!" Dry Bowser laughed as he cracked his skeletal knuckles, pointing at Toadette, "Your ass is mine."

Toadette yelped as she wondered what to do. She gasped as she began spinning around, clobbering all the Dry Bones as she headed towards Dry Bowser. But with one measly flick, Dry Bowser defeated Toadette with ease, causing her to daze out as she fell on her back, her feet twitching in pain. Dry Bowser laughed as he then breathed fire all over Toadette, much to her dismay and displeasure.


	52. Chapter 52

Toadette ran as fast as she could, as the angry Shy Guys chased her. Toadette accidentally had some of their sacred pie, which they held to a high degree. Toadette made sure to not trip or fall as she ran with gusto, not looking back as she made her way through the dense jungle. Toadette then tripped, landing flat on her face as she was in the mud. The Shy Guys all surrounded her, preparing to stab her in the butt with their spears.

Toadette got up, her face covered in brown mud as she turned around, gawking at the angered Shy Guys. She chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her heads. "Hey, guys... this seems... rather inconvienent, doesn't it?"

The Shy Guys growled as he proceeded to stab Toadette several times, much to her displeasure as they continued chasing her through the tropical jungle. Toadette screamed louder than usual in her high pitched voice as she held her butt, which was impaled by the sharp spears.


	53. Chapter 53

Toadette was lucky enough to get a head start as she made a dash towards the beach. She and Koopa Troopa were having a footrace to see who would get to the other side of the cliff first, and so far, Toadettewas ahead. As Toadette dashed forwards, she grabbed a red-spotted mushroom and chowed down on it, gaining some energy as she ran faster. Koopa, who was not too far behind, did his best to catch up, going into his green shell and ricocheting to attempt and pass Toadette, turning left and goin into the water.

Toadette glanced to her left to see this, and she grabbed a feather, gaining her yellow cape as she took into the skies and started flying faster than the speed of light. As the young humanoid mushroom girl turned to her right, circling around the wide cliff, she made a huge dive towards the sand, going right into it. Koopa popped out of his shell as he touched the yellow sand and started running, whereas Toadette began digging towards the goal, a red flag. Koopa grinned as he took this advantage to go faster, while Toadettewas trying to dig as fast as she could...

...Until she bumped into a rather large boulder. Toadette groaned in an annoyed tone as she manuevered around it, but knew that Koopa regardless was going to win. Sighing, Toadette allowed Koopa to take the win, much to the green-shelled turtle's delight.

"Woohoo! Score one for the Koopa!" Koopa cheered as he jumped into the air several times in victory, turning to Toadette and telling her as he shrugged, grinnign widely, "Better luck next time! Try to home your digging skills!"

Toadette growled in annoyance as she folded her arms and murmured quietly to herself as Koopa took home the red flag and headed uphill, whereas Toadette walked alone on the beach, sulking over her shocking loss.


	54. Chapter 54

Toadette screamed as she fell for hours, crashing into the several boulders that were inside the dark abyss. Having had the knowledge to know that anyone could post up crap that was shorter than one hundred words on the site and laugh her head off as people click for the free simple hits, and also knowing that this was the pathetically easy way out of increasing the word count while being blunt and obvious, Toadette was sent tumbling down the dark abyss by three angry Nokis, who were startled by Toadette.

"Well, at least with this, I can brighten up an otherwise short and crappy chapter," Toadette admitted as she shrugged, smiling a bit as she continued, "Now all I have to do is land on a nice, soft landing, and-"

She went straight into a pool of hot, molten magma.


	55. Chapter 55

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, it's back. Surprised?

* * *

Toadette was cleaning out her completely pink room, looking for something, anything that wasn't pink. She tossed away pink shoes, pink make up, and even pink stuffed toys as she panted, looking everywhere.

"Ugh! I have to have something in this stupid castle other than pink!" Toadette exclaimed as she pulled down her pink pigtails. "It's driving me nuts!"

Suddenly, a ripe yellow banana swung into the castle from an open window and boomeranged right into Toadette, knocking her out. Toadette groaned as she poked her head out of the pile of pink clothes, holding the banana and looking at it as she gasped, squealing with joy as she held it tightly.

"Oh finally! A different color!" Toadette gleefully exclaimed. "I couldn't be any happier!"

Suddenly, the pink painted wooden cabinet above collapsed, landing on Toadette's head and knocking her out cold.


	56. Chapter 56

Toadette was bouncing on a large orange bed she found in the Moo Moo Meadows, which she had placed outside her pink castle. Toadette giggled with glee with each jump, feeling a sense of adventure and innocent as she kept jumping on it.

Dry Bowser was watching, folding his skeletal arms together. "Don't you ever get tired of jumping?" He asked.

Toadette stuck her tongue out at Dry Bowser as she giggled. "Nope! I just take things as they go!" She then fell off the bed, landing flat on her face, causing her to cry as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes.


	57. Chapter 57

Toadette munched on the large amount of hot french fries that surrounded her castle, feeling as if she was in Heaven. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha drove by in their Offroader vehicles, with Petey's being completely green.

"...You're all right there, Toadette?" Dry Bowser asked as he noticed the large amount of french fries, a disturbed look on his face.

Toadette giggled with glee as she popped out of the pile of fries, munching a bunch of fries that were in her mouth as she waved to Dry Bowser and Petey with her right hand. "Am I all right? I'm having the time of my life!" She burped loudly as she giggled. "These fries are so yummy in my tummy, I don't ever wanna stop eating them!" With that said, she dove right back into the pile, munching more on the fries.

Dry Bowser and Petey looked at each other as they shrugged, driving onwards and leaving Toadette behind.


	58. Chapter 58

Toadette opened the door to her bedroom as she looked around for her special pink blanket. Everything in the bedroom was completely pink, causing it to be a bit of a problem for Toadette.

"Oh no... what am I gonna do?" Toadette groaned as she folded her arms together, "I got all this pink junk, and I can't tell which is which..."

She sighed as she opened her eyes, going right in and searching left and right for the blanket. Tossing pink object after pink object, she noticed her pink blanket lying on a bunch of white panties. She jumped onto the batch, holding her pink blanket as she squealed with delight. She then got covered by more white panties.


	59. Chapter 59

Toadette was cleaning her room as she tried to make her castle as clean as possible. Funky Kong entered, riding around the area on his Flame Runner.

"Yo, Toadette! I'm heading to maple Treeway, you wanna come?" Funky asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

Toadette turned around, holding a duster in her right hand as she shook her head. "No thanks, Funk. I gotta clean up, otherwise I'll get an allergy from dust." She sighed as she closed her eyes, letting out a cute sneeze as she rubbed her face with her left hand. "See what I mean?"

Funky shrugged. "Suit yourself." He left, slamming the door close as he got back on his Flame Runner, taking off towards the northern direction.

Toadette took in a big breath as she sneezed again, causing the entire room to collapse on her, much to her dismay.


	60. Chapter 60

Toadette found a yellow trombone in the attic of her castle, grabbing it as she rubbed it with intrigue, remembering all the good times she played with it.

"Oh... this thing is so..." Toadette placed the trombone on her lips, playing it as she heard the sweet loud music emerge from it. She giggled as she pulled it away from her lips. "this sound always makes me moist! I love it!"

A few seconds later, Toadette emerged right out of her castle, proudly playing her trombone as she attracted the attention of generic Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, and Goombas nearby, all of them cheering and applauding as Toadette played with all her might, spinning around with the sassy beat.


	61. Chapter 61

Toadette was finished painting the main lower hallway in her castle, giving it a complete blue flair to spice things up. All shades of the color blue were used to make it pop out, the aqua colors meshing with the sky colors.

"There! Now when I feel depressed..." Toadette mumbled to herself as she placed her hands on her hips, "I can just walk down here and feel better about myself, looking at the colors of the sky and the sea!"

She then took a moment to look at the wall, starting to cry out of joy as she couldn't handle the wall's new beauty.


	62. Chapter 62

Toadette was outside of her castle, collecting all of the weeds that were growing around her castle. She whistled to herself merrily as she placed the collected weeds on her wooden poorch, heading back to collect the weeds. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were watching from a bunch of strawberry bushes to the western side, looking through binoculars.

"That girl sure does everything on a whim," Dry Bowser commented as he adjusted his binoculars. "Even the most mundane task seems fun to her."

Petey grumbled as he moved his right, giant leafy hand.

Dry Bowser nodded his head. "Yes, she is quite young, but I'm rather curious how she'll handle this when the time comes for her to..." He coughed a bit. "...mature a bit."

"I can hear you two," Toadette mumbled in annoyance as she glanced at the bushes.

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha grunted in annoyance as they went around the castle to find another pair of bushes.


	63. Chapter 63

Toadette was on her toilet seat in her bathroom inside her castle, just reading old magazines from three decades ago. She sighed as she was waiting for the time to drop... "chocolate" inside the toilet bowl, just tapping her feet as all she could let out were loud farts and urine.

"Gosh, why are these magazines so boring?" Toadette mumbled in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "Why did I even want these again?"

She paused, then grunted as she finally dropped one in the toilet, a splash being heard. She opened her eyes as she smiled a bit. "Now I remember. To help clean out my bowels better." She giggled as she stuck out her tongue.


	64. Chapter 64

Toadette was eating her breakfast, having munched on her sevententh bowl of Trix. She looked at the box to see if there was anything inside it. Much to her dismay, there was none.

"Aww man!" Toadette exclaimed as she tossed the empty box behind her. "When am I gonna get something for free out of these cereal boxes?"

She continued to groan as she grabbed her eightenth box of Trix, ripping the box apart and pouring all the Trix cereal into her white colored, yellow striped bowl, pouring more plain milk into it as she licked her lips, placing her silver spoon in and munching on the Trix as she enjoyed its twisted sweetness.


	65. Chapter 65

Toadette pened her front door, only to be hit in the face by a newspaper. Toadette growled as she rubbed her face, looking down at the newspaper and picking it up, opening it and reading it. She sighed as she rolled her eyes, tossing the newspaper away.

"Boring stories as usual," Toadette sighed as she headed back into her castle, closing the door behind her. "Why do I even bother reading them?"

Toadette opened the brown wooden cabinet in front of her, only to be swamped by several newspapers. Toadette groaned as she was heavily buried underneath the papers.


	66. Chapter 66

Toadette walked into her bathroom, to see that the bathtub was full. She titled her head to the right as she was confused.

"Ehh? Why is there water in here?' Toadette muttered as she approached the tub with caution, "I didn't put any water in here."

She reached for the plug, only for Dry Bowser to knock her right into the water. Toadette poked her head out of the bathtub water, spitting it out of her mouth as she turned to her right, to see Dry Bowser holding the plug. Toadette gasped, but then screamed in horror as she went spiraling down the drain, with Dry Bowser laughing evilly.


	67. Chapter 67

Toadette stretched her arms as she got into her pink colored standard kart, preparing to take it for a ride. She headed towards the east, riding through the Mushroom Gorge as she zipped past the course, heading towards the eastern direction. Along the way, she slowed down, having to need to use the bathroom.

"Oh man, I gotta drop one..." Toadette muttered to herself as she looked around for a port-a-potty, feeling like she was about to explode.

Luckily for Toadette, there was a green port-a-potty to the right side. Toadette parked her kart on the smooth green grass as she ran towards the port-a-potty, sighing of relief as she prepared to open it. Much to her horror, it required a dollar to use.

Toadette collapsed to her tiny knees, screaming in agony as she looked up at the clear blue sky. "No...!"


	68. Chapter 68

Toadette opened the door as she was greeted with a newspaper to the face. Toadette growled as she shook her head, the pain of the newspaper going away quickly.

"Who's the jerk who keeps tossing newspapers at me?" Toadette demanded as she placed her hands on her hips, not being amused.

A red shelled Paratroopa with a blue backpack was fluttering nearby, tossing newspapers everywhere as he turned to Toadette, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't give you your newspaper!" He then aimed at Toadette, tossing the newspaper right at her. "Here's your mail! I'm sorry about that!"

Toadette screamed in pain as she was knocked back, the newspaper strong enough to knock her out cold. The Paratroopa nervously whistled as he flew towards the eastern direction.


	69. Chapter 69

Toadette ooked around her castle, to see if anyone was snooping about. She had her hands on her hips, turning around to spot anything that seemed suspicious. Suddenly, Toadette was covered in nets, with a green shelled Koopa Troopa and a red clothed Shy Guy jumping out of a maple tree nearby, laughing as they danced around Toadette.

"Ha ha ha! We gotcha!" Koopa taunted as he stuck his tongue out at Toadette.

Shy Guy giggled as he clapped his hands together rapidly. "Yeah! You totally fell for it, and didn't expect anything out of us!"

Toadette sighed in annoyance as she folded her arms. "What are you two gonna do, do sthicky to my body?"

Koopa and Shy Guy both chuckled evilly as they loomed over Toadette. "Oh... much worse..." They muttered in unison.

Toadette gasped as she whimpered, trembling with fright as she felt punishment was about to befall her. Suddenly, a large wooden TV set appeared in front of her, with educational television playing. She screamed in horror as she tried getting out of the net, but failed, with Koopa and Shy Guy laughing their heads off in triumph.


	70. Chapter 70

Toadette went into her kitchen, smelling the nice fresh air as she stretched her small arms. She skipped towards the oven, preparing to make a nice batch of pancakes as she heard several knocks on her door. She sighed as she opened the door, to see Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario all standing there.

"Hey, you're making food?" Donkey Kong asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Toadette sighed in an annoyed tone, obviously not happy to have the three fatsos around her castle. "All right, what do you chumps really want?"

Bowser grabbed Toadette, shaking her several times. "What else do you think? We want free grub!"

"Yeah, so get back in the kitchen and make us a sandwich, woman!" Wario interrupted as he snatched Toadette and tossed her towards the refrigerator like a football.

Toadette groaned in pain as she rubbed her sore head, with Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario messing up her furniture and other treasured objects. Toadette was seething with rage as she grabbed the frying pan, slowly creeping behind the three heavyweights while they weren't paying attention, and knocked them each out cold. Toadette then whistled as she went to make pancakes with bacons and eggs, sitting on top of the unconscious Bowser as she used the unconscious Wario as a boost, with Donkey Kong's unconscious body soon to be used as an extra chair.


	71. Chapter 71

Toadette has finished cleaning up her entire castle, wanting to have an excuse for doing something today. The entire place was sparkling clean, leaving Toadette satisfied as she sat down, taking a breather as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was fun and all," Toadette commented as she stretched her arms. "But now, I can relax and take solace in that my humble home is completely clean."

Suddenly, the entire castle shook. Much to Toadette's dismay, the entire castle collapsed on her, crushing the young humanoid mushroom girl. Toadette screamed as she tried to break out, but was unsuccessful, causing her to faint.


	72. Chapter 72

Toadette opened the bathroom door as she stepped in, preparing to take a dump as she closed the door behind her. Locking it, she turned around, screaming to see that a Goomba was inside the toilet, whistling as he was splashing the toilet water.

"Yeah! Sitting in the toilet! Oh so much fun!" The Goomba sung as he opened his eyes, turning to Toadette. "Hey babe, this toilet's crackalackin! How about you come sing in here with me?"

Toadette's right eye twitched, and she snatched the Goomba, tossing him out of the bathroom and shutting the door shut. The Goomba screamed as he fell over the railings, landing face first on the ground floor, moaning in pain as some blood came out of him, his left foot twitching in pain.


	73. Chapter 73

Toadette was skipping about in Mushroom Gorge, saying hi to the local Goombas, jumping on the red bouncy mushrooms, and taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the meadows as she stood proudly on the non bouncy green mushroom, her hands on her hips.

"It sure does feel good hiking around the woods!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, looking up at the clear blue sky. "And not a single raindrop to be seen! It couldn't get any better!"

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment as she placed her right hand on it, rubbing it.

"Well, now that I think about it, pancakes would be great!" Toadette exclaimed. She was then flattened by several large fluffy pancakes that fell right from the sky. "Not... what... I... had... in... mind..."


	74. Chapter 74

Toadette was in her bathroom, vigorously brushing her teeth as she was trying to get rid of the awful sensation her mouth was causing, feeling the awful bad breath looming out. Toadette shook her head and then spat out the toothpaste, grabbing the blue mouthwash and drinking it up, swishing it around in her mouth for a minute before spitting again in the sink. Toadette then cleaned off her mouth as she smiled, the inside of her mouth nice and clean even though she didn't have any teeth.

"A clean mouth is a happy mouth!" Toadette exclaimed as she gulped, gasping as she slapped both of her hands on her face. "Oh no! I swallowed when I wasn't suppose to gobble anything for thirty minutes!"

Toadette stumbled back, beginning to feel woozy as the effects of the mouthwash were becoming stronger, causing her to faint as she fell flat on her face, typical anime swirlies on her face in place of her dotty eyes.


	75. Chapter 75

Toadette was cleaning out her attic in her castle as she picked up a small yellow treasure chest, curious as she opened it up, looking inside to find two bright pink pearls. Her eyes sparkled as she picked up the pearls.

"Whoa... these look priceless..." Toadette commented as she wore the pearls on her pink pigtails, giggling as she felt sparkly. "This is great! I'm gonna go show this off to the guys!"

A few minutes later, Toadette skipped out of her castle, skipping towards Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, who were having a friendly game of golf. The two heavyweights looked at each other oddly as they noticed the pearls on Toadette's pigtails.

"Toadette... where did you find those pearls?" Dry Bowser asked, placing his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips.

Toadette giggled as she pointed at Dry Bowser, winking with her right eye as she stuck out her tongue. "Girl's little secret, silly bones!" She laughed as Dry Bowser and Petey continued exchanging confused looks.


	76. Chapter 76

Toadette was painting several wooden tables in the Mushroom Gorge, getting ready for the upcoming mushroom picnic. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha walked by, bringing in more wooden objects.

"Those tables are looking better, Dette," Dry Bowser commented as he noticed the shiny yellow paint over the wooden table, shaking his head. "Keep up the good work!"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back. "You got it, Mr. D!" She then opened her eyes as she felt something wet, looking behind her to see that yellow paint was on the back of her pink dress. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her face, also getting it plastered with yellow paint.

Dry Bowser and Petey noticed, both of them chuckling to themselves at Toadette's plight.


	77. Chapter 77

Toadette finished up all of her breakfast as she burped loudly, wiping her mouth with a blank white napkin as she skipped towards her door, opening it and taking in the fresh air. She sighed heavenly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What a wonderful day to be outside!" Toadette exclaimed as she was filled with joy, skipping onto the grass as she whistled, "Anything can happen today!"

Suddenly, a large ice cream truck fell on Toadette, followed by a large blue safe, a large 18 wheeler truck, and an airplane, all of them colored white except for the safe. Toadette crawled from underneath, gasping as her eyes widened.

"Golly! That didn't go as expected!" Toadette exclaimed as she dusted herself, walking towards the western direction. "I gotta watch where I go- AHHH!"

She screamed as she fell down a deep pitfall, crashing at the bottom as she landed on her head.


	78. Chapter 78

Toadette opened up the door leading to the basement of her castle, trembling with fright as she felt the cool air hit her in the face. She went in, the wooden stairs creaking loudly as she entered the darkness, coughing as she felt the dust entering her body. She accidentally tripped, tumbling down until she landed on the concrete floor below, the door closing shut.

"Ugh... that was horrible..." Toadette groaned as she got up, shaking her head as she looked around, gasping. "Man, this place is so dark and damp..." She placed her hands on her hips as she frowned. "I need to take better care of my basement."

Toadette gasped, getting an idea. She spun her pink pigtails and began to fly around, seeing how much room she had. She then began spinning around, forming a mini tornado that picked up all the dust, only stopping as she felt dizzy, falling flat on her face. Groaning loudly, Toadette got back up, her right hand on her head, to spot a blue flashlight on the floor, turning it on, to spot a clear lantern in front of her, turning it on. She held the lantern in her right hand while she had the flashlight in her left hand, to see old abandoned junk she collected over the years all scattered around.

"So, this is why it's called a basement," Toadette joked to herself as she chuckled, "It's meant to be the base of all things that get old!"


	79. Chapter 79

Toadette got out of her bathroom, having taken a long dump as she headed towards the kitchen, feeling empty inside, for obvious reasons. As she was about to grab some cereal, she looked inside the box, to see that her generic brand of cereal was empty!

"What the? Oh nuts!" Toadette exclaimed, frowning as she tossed the empty box away, folding her arms together. "I'm all out of cereal!" She snapped her fingers. "Maybe I should check the other boxes!"

And so she did, opening up every wooden cabinet and pulling out every box of generic bland cereal, looking inside to see everything empty. Toadette then covered the entire kitchen floor with empty cardboard boxes of cereal, screaming in dismay as she had no cereal to feast on.

Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Silver The Hedgehog were all playing golf outside, hearing Toadette's cries as they shrugged, resuming their friendly game.


	80. Chapter 80

Toadette opened the front door, skipping outside as she merrily enjoyed the nice, sunny weather. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were collecting piles of brown leaves, watching Toadette skip around.

"You sure are happy," Dry Bowser commented as he continued raking in the leaves.

Toadette giggled as she turned to Dry Bowser, placing her hands behind her back as she winked. "Well of course! I'm enjoying all these autumn leaves!"

Petey mumbled in response as he tilted his head forward.

Toadette scoffed as she waved her right hand at Petey, shaking her head. "What do you mean I'm being too excited! I'm not too excited for anything!" She then felt damp and warm, looking down to see that she peed in her panties from excitement, gasping as she held down her pink dress, blushing. "Oh my! I guess I was feeling a bit too happy!"

Dry Bowser and Petey looked at each other, scoffing at Toadette as she whistled innocently, heading back inside to change her panties.


	81. Chapter 81

Toadette stretched her arms as she grabbed a generic brand of cereal, pouring golden flakes of sugar into her white, pink striped bowl out of its yellow box. She then poured some milk into the bowl, ready to eat her cereal when she heard some noises from outside. Curious, Toadette headed out, to see a bunch of Shy Guys having a bonfire right outside of her castle.

"Hey! What do you freaks think you're doing?" Toadette exclaimed angrily, folding her arms together as she puffed her cheeks.

The different colored Shy Guys all turned towards Toadette, waving their arms as they started running amok, bumping into each other. Toadette sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"Crazy generics," Toadette commented as she grabbed a rope, chasing after the Shy Guys and roping them up, all fourteen of them as she placed them near the bonfire. "It makes me glad that I'm a specific character and not just a generic member of a boring enemy." She then widened her eyes as she realized what she wactually was, causing her to cry as she rubbed her tearful eyes with her hands, with all the Shy Guys watching in confusion.


	82. Chapter 82

Toadette was in the abandoned ballroom of her castle, with a huge magenta carpet on the ground, the entire room completely golden. Toadette was dancing around by herself, appreciating the huge size as she sung to herself, her eyes closed as she danced with the wind, jumping high while spinning. Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all watched from the eastern end, giving each other glances as they watched Toadette dance.

"She definitely has moves," Silver commented as he rubbed his chin, "Personally, she should be on that dancing competition show."

Dry Bowser scoffed, his skeletal arms folded as usual. "You know that show is rigged to the brim. Besides, she doesn't need money when all she wants is to dance her heart out."

Petey Piranha muttered in agreement to Dry Bowser, though it obviously was hard for him to make words, mostly speaking in grunts and growls. This somewhat threw off Toadette's concentration, causing her to fall flat on her face. Silver, Dry Bowser, and Petey all exchanged odd looks as Toadette began crying, rubbing her tearful eyes as she quickly got over it, going back to dancing.


	83. Chapter 83

Toadette was munching on some potato chips, stuffing them into her mouth as she was watching American football on her high definition television screen alongside Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha on her blue couch. The guys simply were munching on popcorn, with Silver having pizza that he made.

"Boy, I sure do love sports!" Toadette exclaimed as she frowned, tilting her head to the ground. "I wish Nintendo acknowledged this and let me participate more."

Dry Bowser patted her on the head. "Nintendo is a bunch of old, greedy butt faces. Why, they should be honored to even have you there!"

Petey muttered in unison, stuffing some tortilla chips into his mouth as he sprayed a bottle of ketchup down his mouth.

Silver rubbed his right arm as he murmured. "Well, maybe it's not so bad. At least it's not SEGA." He shuddered.

Toadette glared at Silver, narrowing her eyes. "I'm pretty sure SEGA would treat me better than Nintendope," She commented as she kicked her feet.

Silver shrugged in response, feeling sheepishly as Toadette sighed, shaking her head as she continued eating her potato chips.


	84. Chapter 84

Toadette walked into the Mushroom Gorge, to see that it has been covered completely in toilet paper. She gasped as she slapped her hands on her face.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head. "I hope the other areas were spared!"

Later, Toadette flew to the Music Park using her pink pigtails, landing on the floating blue platform at the very western end. Her jaw dropped as she noticed that all of the Music Park racetrack was completely covered in toilet paper as well.

"Wow! Not even the Melody Speedway was spared!" Toadette commented as she held her hands up to her face. "I hope they didn't get..."

Later, Toadette flew down to the Coconut Mall, and much to her horror, there was toilet paper everywhere as well. Toadette screamed in vain as she fell to her stubby knees, crying as she placed her hands over her face, shaking her head in disbelief.


	85. Chapter 85

Toadette fell off her bed, landing on the right side as she groaned in pain. She got up, shaking her head as she dusted off her pink dress.

"Ugh, that was a way to wake up," Toadette commented as she rubbed the back of her head. She then noticed a glass of milk on her wooden cabinet to the right side of her room, at the northern corner. "Hmm, I wonder how this milk tastes?" She walked over to the cabinet, sipping up the spoiled milk. Her eyes widened as she spat out the milk, screaming in agony.

Outside of the castle, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were collecting acorns for the annual Acorn Festival, hearing Toadette's disgusted cry. Petey Piranha mumbled in grunts to Dry Bowser, moving his big leafy hands about.

"You felt a disturbance?" Dry Bowser replied, folding his skeletal arms. "More like Toadette tasted one of the worst things in her life."


	86. Chapter 86

Toadette was cleaning her bathroom after accidentally making a big mess in her toilet. She grumbled angrily as she scrubbed as much as possible, trying to make her bathroom nice and sparkly clean. "Golly gosh... I need to lay off the darn chocolate laxatives... they do unfathomable stuff to my little body."

Dry Bowser came in, watching Toadette scrub. He chuckled, placing his left skeletal hand on his skeletal hip. "So, you're cleaning up, huh?"

Toadette nodded in response to Dry Bowser, being too focused on cleaning the floor. "I left a nasty surprise for my poor potty, so I'm cleaning as much as I can."

"A nasty mess, huh?" Dry Bowser commented, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "What was it? Too much food? Didn't let your digestive track function normally?"

"Laxatives cleverly disguised as chocolate," Toadette replied, growling as she shook her right fist angrily. "Why, when I find out the jerk who did that to little old me..."

Outside of the castle, Donkey Kong was having a laugh with Silver The Hedgehog and Petey Piranha, being the one responsible for the chocolate laxatives that gave Toadette a bad case of diarrhea.


	87. Chapter 87

Toadette yawned as she stepped out of her bed, heading out of her bedroom and towards her bathroom. She then stepped on a tac, screaming in pain as she jumped into the air, holding her right foot in pain. She hit the ceiling, causing her to fall flat on her face, the floor being intensely hot. Toadette screamed as she was literally covered in flames, running down her hallway as she stepped on a pair of roller blades, tumbling down the stairs as she landed on her head, knocking herself out.

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha entered the castle, seeing the unconscious Toadette in front of them. Looking at each other, the two heavyweights headed out of the castle, with Dry Bowser closing the door shut.

"We didn't see anything," Dry Bowser commented to Petey Piranha, who nodded in agreement.


	88. Chapter 88

Toadette stretched her arms as she sighed loudly, hanging out in the Moo Moo Meadows, looking over the yellow wooden gates as she watched the cows munching on the grass. She rolled her eyes. "God, this is so boring..."

"Then do something about it." Silver The Hedgehog commented as he munched on a ripe red apple. "Just complaining for ends on isn't going to make you feel better."

Toadette shook her arms at Silver. "But how am I suppose to feel better about my current situation?" She gawked.

Silver chuckled, patting Toadette on the head. A few minutes later, Silver and Toadette were riding on a cow, screaming in joy as they chased the other cows, much to their dismay.


	89. Chapter 89

Toadette was in her pink bedroom, looking at her mail as she yawned loudly. She read all of the mail she received, tossing them to the right side of her bed as she got a bright yellow and pink colored letter, holding it as she looked at it with interest.

"Hmm? From the land of Sugar Rush?" Toadette mumbled as she blinked, reading the letter as she turned her head, reading the words aloud. "Hey mushroom girl! I heard you like racing, so I figured you maybe wanna drop by any arcade and come into Sugar Rush for a quick game?"

Toadette rubbed her chin as she thought immensely. "Hmm... Sugar Rush... sounds fun!" She squealed with delight as she held her hands together. "Maybe I'll drop by and take a good look around!" She jumped off her bed, left her bedroom, and headed out her castle home as she went to search for the nearest arcade containing Sugar Rush.


	90. Chapter 90

Toadette finished eating her cereal, smacking her lips as she let out a satisfied loud belch. Patting her stomach twice, Toadette headed out of her castle, looking up at the clear blue sky, her hands on her hips.

"Wow... it sure is beautiful today," Toadette commented as she blinked, her eyes lighting up. "This entire place is beautiful. The grass, the grassy hills with eyes, the white puffy clouds... with eyes."

The clouds with eyes giggled as they overheard Toadette's appreciative speech.

"Yeah... so beautiful..." Toadette admitted as she started crying tears of joy, "Life can be stressful, but I can always come back to a special place. In my heart." She closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her face. "It's a place... called home."


	91. Chapter 91

Toadette as watching the white paint on her newly acquired shed dry, with Dry Bowser walking over, stunned to see Toadette fascinated with such a boring event.

"Why is this appealing to you?" Dry Bowser asked, folding his skeletal arms together as he shook his head together. "You really have nothing better to do?"

Toadette giggled as she turned her head to the right, facing Dry Bowser. "Yeah! It's the perfect thing to do on a day when you have absolutely nothing planned?"

Dry Bowser planted his right skeletal hand on his face as he sighed, walking away towards the western direction as Toadette kept watching the slowly drying paint.


	92. Chapter 92

Toadette as practicing playing tennis, trying to increase her skill so that she would be able to compete with the other citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. She smacked three green fuzzy tennis balls into the brick wall facing her, moving about as Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Silver The Hedgehog all watched.

"Wow, Toadette sure wants to make herself a viable opponent," Silver commented as he munched on some pizza.

Dry Bowser folded his arms, nodding his head. "You can't blame her. She wants to be at the top of her game."

Petey mumbled in agreement as he was suddenly hit in the face by a tennis ball, falling on his back. Toadette gasped as she ran over to help Petey back up, with Dry Bowser and Silver shrugging as they looked oddly at each other.


	93. Chapter 93

Toadette finally finished making her favorite fluffy blueberry pancakes as she sat down by her table, eating her pancakes as she munched down on it with glee. Dry Bowser entered the kitchen, wanting to borrow something from Toadette.

"Hey Dette, do you have some old newspapers?" Dry Bowser asked, standing in the doorway.

Toadette tilted her head to the right as she blinked twice. "Old newspapers? Why would you want those?"

Dry Bowser rubbed the back of his skeletal head with his right skeletal hand. "Hey, I have an eternity to do whatever I want. I like looking at the news of the past."

Toadette shrugged as she gobbled up the entire plate full of pancakes, burping as she shrugged. "Suit yourself. They're in the back."

Dry Bowser nodded his head as he headed towards the back of Toadette's home. "Thanks, mushroom face."


	94. Chapter 94

Toadette was watching the grass growing outside of her castle home, sitting on her butt as she moved her feet back and forth, with them being comfortably inside her brown shoes. Silver The Hedgehog was giving several flowers some water, spotting Toadette sitting by herself, approaching her while holding the yellow watering can in his right hand.

"Hey Toadette, you seem not to be doing anything." Silver started as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "You wanna plant some flowers with me?"

Toadette glanced at Silver, shaking her head as she smiled. "No thanks, Silv. I'm watching the grass grow! It's quite intriguing!"

"Watching grass grow...?" Silver gawked as his right eye twitched, shaking his head. "Girl, you are crazy..." He left Toadette and continued watering the flowers surrounding the castle, while Toadette continued watching the grass.


	95. Chapter 95

Toadette groaned in pain as she was carrying a heavy suitcase, dragging it all the way to her attic. Upstairs waiting for her were her two good friends, Dry Bowser and Silver, who offered to help Toadette out in her current event.

"Man, who knew that there was going to be a hurricane hitting my castle so soon?" Toadette bemoaned as she handed Dry Bowser the heavy suitcase. "Luckily I was able to prepare before those winds came and damaged up my castle.'

Silver patted her on the right shoulder. "Well, it could be worse. Your castle could have collapsed on you."

Dry Bowser sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Not the best thing to say, Silver..."

Toadette and Silver glanced at Dry Bowser, both confused as the castle began shaking. Suddenly, the entire castle collapsed on itself, with Toadette and Silver in great pain as Dry Bowser was reduced to a bunch of bones.


	96. Chapter 96

Toadette finished off another race at the Mushroom Gorge, dancing in her pink colored kart as she giggled with glee, clapping her hands. She recently won a private race between her and Dry Bowser, who was riding in his white colored Piranha Prowler car. Dry Bowser emerged out of the Piranha Prowler as he approached Toadette.

"Well, you're mini turbo is definitely getting better," He commented as he patted Toadette on the head twice, "I say you should try to do more drifting, and just get it right as it turns orange."

Toadette smiled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Oh Drywser, thank you! I really take this to heart!" She posed cutely as she accidentally knocked her kart's lever back, causing it to go backwards, with Toadette in it. Toadette screamed as she fell off the grassy plains, falling into the bottomless white gorge with her kart.

Dry Bowser sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Not again..." He muttered, rubbing his skeletal hands together as he jumped down into the gorge, going after Toadette.


	97. Chapter 97

Toadette yawned as she stretched her arms, getting out of her pink fluffy bed as she got on her regular dress, heading out of her castle home, spotting Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog having some french toast on the smooth, green grass. Toadette gasped as she slapped her hands on her face.

"You're having french toast, and you didn't invite me?" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head.

Silver nervously rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Toadette. "It's ten in the morning, Toadette. Dry Bowser and I have been having french toast since eight."

Dry Bowser nodded as he folded his skeletal arms, opening his eyes, glancing at Toadette. "The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the french toast."

Toadette shook angrily briefly, before she broke down crying as she fell on her butt, flailing her feet as she rubbed her crying eyes with her hands, while Dry Bowser and Silver shrugged as they continued to munch down on french toast.


	98. Chapter 98

Toadette finished taking her bubbly bath as she wrapped a pink towel around her body, heading downstairs to spot Dry Bowser and Silver playing some pong on her widescreen television. Toadette rubbed the back of her head as she blinked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you two playing pong in my castle home?" She asked as she blinked.

"Speak up?" Dry Bowser and Silver muttered in unison.

Toadette sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, never mind..." She turned to her left, only to slip on some water from the bathroom that she dripped out, landing on her back and yelling in pain. Dry Bowser and Silver ignored it as they kept playing.


	99. Chapter 99

Toadette finished doing her business in the bathroom as she flushed the toilet, skipping outside of her bathroom as she whistled merrily to herself. She tripped on a bunch of ice cubes, causing her to slide across the hallway as she fell down the stairs, landing on her head, then her face, then her butt, then her right side of her body, then her back, then her left side of her body, and finally flat on her face again as her right foot twitched in pain. Dry Bowser was in the doorway, having watched Toadette's painful fall.

"Well, it might be a new record for stupidity," Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms, shaking his head. "Why would you leave a bunch of ice cubes on the hallway floor is beyond me."

Toadette lifted herself up as she dusted her dress. "But, I didn't use any ice at all!" She angrily shook her arms as she puffed her cheeks. "Someone pinned me down! Who's the jerk off responsible for this?"

In the attic was Turbo, who snickered as he looked down on Toadette and Dry Bowser, whispering, "Turbotastic."


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this actually reached one hundred chapters. And most of them were... eh. Here's hoping there's an increase in quality from here on out. I doubt it.

* * *

Toadette woke up, going to the bathroom and doing her business as she took a shower, finishing up as she left, wearing another pink dress and patting down her white panties as she skipped down the hallway, sliding down on the railings of the stairs. She went into the kitchen, opening the fridge, to see absolutely nothing inside.

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, with Toadette sighing as she shook her head, closing the refrigerator door as she searched for food all around her kitchen. She then heard some laughter outside, prompting her to look out the window, to see that Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all having popcorn with each other.

"Hey! They're eating without me!" Toadette exclaimed angrily as she puffed her cheeks, shaking her arms frantically. "That's not fair! I want some popcorn!" She dashed out of her house, bursting down her own door as she tackled Petey, snatching the popcorn and munching down on it.

Dry Bowser and Silver exchanged odd glances with each other as Toadette burped loudly, snatching Silver's bag of popcorn and munching down on it. Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Toadette finished up, glaring at Dry Bowser and Silver.

"What are you looking at?" Toadette snapped in anger as she snatched Dry Bowser's bag of popcorn, munching down on it as well with no shame of behavior.

When Toadette gets hungry, you don't mess with her.


	101. Chapter 101

Toadette opened her refrigerator, to find Sheldon J. Plankton inside, trying to munch down on a frozen Krabby Patty. Toadette blinked as she place dher hands on her hips, with Plankton turning around, seeing Toadette.

"Oh, uh..." Plankton flustered as he rubbed the back of his head with his left stubby green arm as he chuckled nervously. "I didn't expect this burger to belong to you."

Toadette cleared her throat as she continued staring at Plankton.

Plankton smiled sheepishly as he handed the frozen Krabby Patty to Toadette. "I didn't actually bite into it, if you were interested... heh heh..."

Toadette snatched the Krabby Patty from Plankton, shaking her head at him. "Oh Plankton, you should be ashamed of yourself, trying to eat someone's own food..." She looked at the Krabby Patty, shrugging as she ate it whole, letting our a loud burp as she licked her lips, rubbing her stomach with her right hand. "A bit cold, but all pure tasty!"

Plankton screamed as he pulled his antennas, with Toadette closing the refrigerator.


	102. Chapter 102

Toadette burped loudly as she finished off her fifth slice of pizza, having gotten it from Silver The Hedgehog, who was delivering pizzas left and right from Pizza Hut. Toadette smiled as she rubbed her full stomach, with it being content from all the pizza goodness. Toadette grabbed her sixth slight, only to be grabbed by Dry Bowser.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Toadette gawked as she was dragged out of her bedroom.

Dry Bowser turned his head around briefly, facing Toadette as they headed down the stairs. "Oh, you're needed for something important."

"Important? Like what?" Toadette asked as she blinked innocently.

Suddenly, Dry Bowser placed Toadette on a catapult. Toadette blinked as she was tossed high into the sky, screaming as she twinkled like a star. Dry Bowser chuckled as he wrote down notes on his personal gray notepad, having gotten the results he wanted.


	103. Chapter 103

Toadette was doing several jumping jacks, trying her best to get into shape. She was in her basement, because apparently that's where she had the most room. Silver The Hedgehog entered her home, checking the open basement as he held three boxes of pizzas.

"Hey Toadette, I got all the pizza you ordered," He shouted as he looked down, squinting due to the basement being barely light. "You want me to leave it here, or in the kitchen?"

"In the kitchen, thanks!" Toadette shouted back as she was breaking a sweat, "I gotta get all the exercise I can get!"

Silver shrugged as he went to the kitchen, placing the pizzas on the table as he sat down on the puffy pink couch in the living room, waiting for Toadette to come up, who was still doing jumping jacks.


	104. Chapter 104

Toadette burped loudly as she entered her kitchen, feeling a bit gassy today. She opened her refrigerator, to find nothing inside. She sighed as she closed the refrigerator door, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Darn! There's no food I have available to eat!" Toadette exclaimed as she glanced down at her stomach. "I guess I gotta have one of those plain, boring snacks..."

She jumped up, grabbing a bar of chocolate from one of the wooden cabinets as she peeled off the wrapper and munched on it. As she was halfway through eating it, she glanced at her window, to see that a male Garbador was watching her eat. Toadette blinked twice as she lowered her bar of chocolate, placing it on the wooden table as she left the kitchen, heading to her room as she was feeling awkward, with the Garbordor chuckling, his plan having succeeded as he snuck into Toadette's house, finishing up the chocolate bar.


	105. Chapter 105

Toadette was jumping rope in the Mushroom Gorge, giggling with glee as Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog were watching. Petey Piranha was doing some gardening, making the grassy meadows more appealing and pretty as the sun bloomed down on the gorge itself.

"Hmm. You think Toadette would be a good jumper?" Silver asked Dry Bowser, munching on a ripe red apple.

Dry Bowser had his skeletal arms folded, shaking his head. "Well, with those pigtails of her, she can easily reach high heights. I wouldn't be surpised if she eventually learned how to jump high."

Silver rubbed his chin as he nodded his head. "Well, she definitely has potential, that's for sure." He chuckled as he watched Toadette speed up, jumping faster than normal.


	106. Chapter 106

Toadette was skipping about in the Mushroom Gorge, giggling to herself as she was enjoying the beautiful weather. She suddenly bumped into Dry Bowser, who was waiting in a pretty long line. Toadette rubbed the right side of her head as she groaned, standing up and shaking her head as she blinked, tilting her head to the right. "Hey Big Drys, what'cha doing here?"

Dry Bowser sighed as he turned to Toadette, revealing the big line before him. "I'm waiting for all these stupid cooligans to get into this mountain! I have to collect that mountain's mushrooms to help pay off a dept..."

Toadette blinked as she posed again, smiling. "Paying dept? In mushrooms?" She giggled as she clapped several times. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh, how I wish it were like that..." He muttered in annoyance.


	107. Chapter 107

Toadette was fixing up her kart in the outskirts of the Mushroom Gorge, merrily humming to herself as Petey Piranha was watching. She looked up at Petey, smiling as she asked, "Hey Petey, you think we'll be able to have unique karts in the next grand prix like the one in 2003?"

Petey shrugged in response, relaxing underneath a nearby maple oak tree as he was getting some rest.

Toadette sighed, still smiling as she took out a pink napkin, using it to wipe the roof of her kart. "I sure hope so. I wanna give my sweet baby some neat things." She then placed the napkin away in her white panties, hugging her kart as she snuggled up close with it.


	108. Chapter 108

Toadette opened up the present she received in the mail today, giggling with glee as she ripped the red ribbons off, revealing the white box containing her present. Taking the top off, she looked inside, to find a pair of pink boots.

"Oooh, these should come in handy!" Toadette exclaimed as she blinked a few times, taking off her brown shoes and placing the smooth, soft boots on, walking around the living room and then heading up and down the stairs, giggling as she slapped her hands on her face. "Gosh, these boots are so darn comfy! I wonder who sent these to me!"

Quick flash to somewhere in Seaside Hill, where Silver The Hedgehog is delivering pizzas yet again. He smiles, feeling satisfied to know that Toadette likes his present.


	109. Chapter 109

Toadette farted loudly, prompting her to gasp as she held down her pink dress. She was in the closet inside her bedroom, trying to find a bunch of old guidebooks to read out of curiosity, but she was pretty gassy today.

"Ugh, I knew I should not have had those turnips I found in the Gorge," Toadette murmured as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, shaking her head. "I don't need to play my butt tuba at the moment..."

She closed her eyes as she felt another blast of gas emerge out of her butt, the back of her pink dress being blown up as the flatulence echoed throughout the entire bedroom. Luckily for Toadette, she was alone, or she would likely die of embarrassment.


	110. Chapter 110

Toadette finished cleaning up her pink kart as she placed her hands on her hips, smiling as she nodded her head. "There! Now I can finally go practice more in the Mushroom Gorge!"

Dry Bowser pulled by in his grey Piranha Prowler, walking over towards Toadette, folding his skeletal arms together. "You know, I have been meaning to ask you. Is the standard kart your favorite go to vehicle?"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back, winking at Dry Bowser. "Of course, silly! I can't be without this kart by my side on the racetrack!"

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmm. Have you ever considered having different vehicles as backups?"

Toadette scoffed as she shook her head, sticking her tongue out. "Nah, I just fine tuned everything in my kart. Nothing wrong can happen!"

Suddenly, the engine of Toadette's kart started to sputter, and then the entire kart exploded into bright, red and yellow flames, with Toadette screaming as she tried blowing off the flames off of it, with Dry Bowser watching in pity.


	111. Chapter 111

Toadette was busy waiting for a pleasant surprise outside of her house, being pretty patient as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her head. Dry Bowser drove by in his Piranha Prowler, noticing that Toadette was simply standing outside of her house.

"So, what are you doing?' Dry Bowser asked as he blinked, shaking his skeletal head, "As if I even need to ask..."

Toadette giggled as she blinked in response, moving her hips side to side. "Oh, someone somewhere has sent me a nice gift, and I'm just waiting for it!" She giggled with glee.

Dry Bowser placed his right hand on his skeletal hip. "But what if it doesn't come, though?" He remarked.

Toadette paused for a moment, having a confused expression on her face as she started tilting her head to the left and right. "Golly, I don't know."

Dry Bowser snapped his fingers as he had both of his hands on the wheel. "Well, let me know when you get enough common sense." He then drove off.

Toadette scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't need that big bully to tell me what to do!" She smiled as she blinked. "I can handle waiting!"

Several long minutes passed, and Toadette's stomach growled loudly, with Toadette dropping her arms as she frowned. She rubbed her grumbling belly with her right hand, glancing down at it.

"Man, is my tummy rumbling..." Toadette mumbled as she closed her eyes, "I really hope that special surprise gets her..."

Suddenly, as if she was answered by a prayer, a blue colored Ninji mailman jumped by, holding a package for Toadette. Toadette squealed with joy as she clapped her hands, gladly accepting the package from the Ninji mailman.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Ninji!" Toadette thanked as she winked.

The Ninji mailman blushed slightly as he nodded, jumping towards the eastern direction. Toadette opened up the package, only to get smacked in the face with pumpkin pie. Toadette opened her eyes as she blinked twice, licking her lips to taste the pie. She laughed as she proceeded to like the whole pie off her face, being wholly satisfied with her surprise gift.

Little did she realize that it was sent by Dry Bowser.


	112. Chapter 112

Toadette was racing against Birdo in the Moo Moo Meadows, finishing in first as she was bouncing in her pink colored Mini Beast vehicle. Birdo sighed, riding in her pink colroed Wild Wing kart as Toadette spun around, facing Birdo directly.

"I win! I win!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she clapped her hands, winking at Birdo. "Well, now that I rightfully won, it looks like you owe me a date!"

Birdo sighed in annoyance as she got out of her kart, approaching Toadette as she folded her arms. "I already told you, Toadette, I'm permanently female. There's plenty in my species that are male and transgender, but I am not of them."

Toadette shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, stopping her jumping. "I know. I just like making callbacks to ancient games." She then jumped out of her kart as she climbed onto Birdo's back, pointing northward. "Now stop dilly dallying! Mush!"

Birdo rolled her eyes as she took off, jumping over the white picket fences as she zipped throughout the green grassy meadows, heading up the grassy mountain as Toadette screamed joyfully, holding tightly onto Birdo so she wouldn't fall.


	113. Chapter 113

Toadette was waiting in line for the bathroom at the Baby Park, a whole line of generic enemies waiting in line as well. There was a female pink Bob-omb behind Toadette, with a male, pink colored Shy Guy waiting in front of Toadette.

"Ooh, why is this line so huge?" Toadette mumbled as she was holding down her pink dress, "I really gotta go!"

"Me too, toots, but you don't see me doing the pee pee dance!" The Bob-omb remarked as she bumped into Toadette. "Just swallow your pride and hold it in!"

Toadette whimpered as tears began forming in her eyes. "Yeah, but I haven't held in this much pee since I went to Seaside Hill and tried out that weird plant girl's lemonade!" She squirmed as she was bouncing up and down. "If this line doesn't move, I'm going to burst!"

The Shy Guy waved his hands at Toadette. "Whoa whoa, hold it there, missy! None of us want to see you wet yourself out here." He sighed as he dropped his arms. "Then again, I wish this line did go faster..."

Toadette pouted as she continued bouncing, with her bladder not being able to handle more as the line barely moved up.


	114. Chapter 114

Toadette's stomach growled loudly. Toadette sighed as she had both of her hands on her rumbling belly, waiting underground within Wario's Gold Mine for Daisy and Birdo as she was getting a bit impatient.

"Gosh darn it, those two are sure taking their sweet time." Toadette mumbled to herself as she felt the internal pain in her stomach, whimpering as she shook her head. "My poor tummy wummy is empty... I don't think I can wait any longer..."

Meanwhile, just outside of the gold mine, Birdo and Daisy were right by the entrance, with Daisy holding on dearly to the wooden track as Birdo tried pulling her up, due to Daisy accidentally slipping on a yellow banana peel earlier. Wario and Waluigi both watched as they chuckled to themselves, seeing how much mischief was occurring without them invoking it.

"Come on, Daisy! Stay with me...!" Birdo muttered as she struggled to pull Daisy up.

Daisy screamed frightfully as she held on dearly to Birdo. "Just don't let go! I don't want to think what would happen to me if I fell!" Daisy exclaimed, her facial expression being horrified.


	115. Chapter 115

Toadette was in Witchyworld, looking at how dark, dastardly, dirty, and dank the abandoned amusement park was. She noticed the big blue and white tent, but noticed the burger barn and fries stand nearby as well, also seeing the entrances to the space zone, the western zone, and the haunted zone.

"Oh golly gosh... this theme park has so many choices..." Toadette mumbled in awe as she placed her right hand on her face. "I don't know which one to pick..." She then spotted Madame Gruntilda's pink colored tent with the yellow markings. "Ooh, a fortune teller!" Toadette ran into the tent, diving right into the pure darkness.

"Welcome to my tent! Step up to get your fortune told by Madame Grunty!" Madame Grunty exclaimed as her voiced echoed throughout the tent. "Tonight, your fortune is... a beating!"

Suddenly, sounds of someone getting beaten were heard as Toadette screamed in pain, with Madame Grunty laughing as the dark void inside the tent made the implications even more horrifying.


	116. Chapter 116

Toadette was doing several stretches in her bathroom as she was whistling to herself, hearing a few knocks on her door. She turned her head around, facing the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Toadette!" Birdo exclaimed from the outside, waiting patiently as she folded her pink arms. "You're almost done in there? I got the baskets and everything!"

Toadette placed on her regular pink dress as she opened the door, smiling as she faced Birdo, looking up. "I'm ready like Betty Spaghetti!"

"...Betty spaghetti...?" Birdo mumbled as she stared at Toadette oddly, who giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.


	117. Chapter 117

Toadette was wondering what was taking so long for the ride to end as she was in line for the Ferrish Wheel, standing alongside Birdo. Toadette pouted as she shook her arms.

"Man! I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel right now! It's just not fair!" Toadette exclaimed as she pouted.

Birdo placed her right hand on Toadette's left shoulder. "Settle down, Dette. We already rode the Lightning Bolt Coaster four times. I'm sure you can wait for the Mushroom Ferris Wheel."

"But I can't wait! I wanna ride now!" Toadette pouted as she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes as she held her hands together. "I'm not gonna have much time left to enjoy all of life's wonders..."

Toadette started crying as Birdo sighed, feeling awkward as everyone behind and in front of them in line gave the feminine pair odd glances, with Birdo comforting Toadette as Toadette hugged Birdo, crying on her stomach.


	118. Chapter 118

Toadette answered the door as she saw Princess Daisy, who was wearing her normal yellow and orange dress.

"Oh hey, Daisy. What do you want to do?" Toadette asked as she still had her right hand on the door knob.

Daisy smiled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh, I felt like doing something cool like... skiing."

Toadette gasped as she clasped her hands together. "Skiing? That sounds fun!"

Later, at the DK Summit, Toadette and Daisy were racing down the snowy track on skis, trying to outpace each other as they went around the curvy swerves. As Toadette overtook the lead, she tripped on her way up one of the ramps, falling into the snow and rolling down like a snowball as Daisy laughed, zipping by, while Toadette crashed into the wall, groaning as her head stuck out of the snow, anime swirls in her eyes.


	119. Chapter 119

Toadette and Birdo were in the mushy swamplands of the Bubblegloop Swamp, as they were heading towards Tanktup the turtle to head inside, to play around with Tiptup the turtle and his choir. Toadette was grossed out by how buggy the swamp as, being unsettled by all the buzzing from the annoying yellow green dragonflies.

"Eww... this place stinks." Toadette commented as she stuck out her tongue in disgust, even though it was impossible for her to smell as she had no nose.

Birdo rolled her eyes as she folded her arms together. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to go to a concert! It's not my fault that you can't stomach anything that's mushy!"

Toadette shuddered as she held her arms together. "Oh, I expected gross things from swamps, but not like this!" She screamed as she suddenly sunk into the green swamp water, being dragged down to the bottom.

Birdo sighed as she tilted her head back, diving into the swamp water to get Toadette back, who was traumatized by the horrifying experience. Birdo resurfaced, holding the frightened Toadette in her arms as she continued walking towards the western direction, getting closer to Tanktup.


	120. Chapter 120

Toadette yawned loudly as she was waiting impatiently on the left escalator at the front of the Coconut Mall, heading up to the second floor as she was alongside Princess Peach Toadstool doing dress shopping. The two pink dressed girls stepped off the escalator, stretching as they looked around._  
_

"So, where do you think the clothing store is?" Peach asked Toadette as she placed her hands behind her back.

Toadette frowned as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, gosh if I know. I thought you would know."

Peach gasped as she slapped her hands on her face. "But, I gave you the map to all the stores in the mall!"

Toadette shook her head as she frowned. "No... you had it, you said I would lose it!"

Peach and Toadette gave each other odd glances as they screamed, running around the Coconut Mall as they panicked, having no idea what to do or where to go after the sudden realization that neither of them had the map.


	121. Chapter 121

Toadette was done cleaning the entirety of her mansion as she headed outside, stretching her arms as she let out a loud yawn, scratching her butt.

"Man, did I really do some scrubbing today!" Toadette exclaimed as she blinked, feeling exhausted as she sat down, laying her head on a plump, brown log. "It's time for me to get some deserved, few snoozes..."

She sighed in comfort as she began snoozing, the day going by as several green shelled Koopa Troopas and red clothed Shy Guys were playing soccer against each other, with Petey Piranha the captain of the Koopas and Waluigi the captain of the Shy Guys with two different colored Kritters serving as goalies.


	122. Chapter 122

Toadette whistled to herself as she opened the door to her bathroom, seeing several cockroaches having set up a small city. Toadette screamed as she slammed the door shut, panting frantically.

"What's her problem?" One of the random cockroaches in the tiny bar asked the other random cockroach, who shrugged in response.

Toadette took in deep breaths as her eyes were widened. "Oh gosh, are there really roaches in my bathroom?" She asked herself with doubt, taking another look as she noticed the roaches were still there. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head, fainting as the roaches all simultaneously looked at each other, shrugging.

"That girl is crazy," Another random cockroach muttered as the several other roaches mumbled in agreement, looking at the unconscious Toadette.


	123. Chapter 123

Toadette hummed merrily as she was heading to the Coconut Mall, with it being nighttime as she finished partying in Mario's Rainbow Castle. having become the Superstar as she was skipping her way there. She stopped as she was on the beach in front of the giant tropical mall, spotting a lot of random male and female Miis pushing each other as they were all trying to get into the Coconut Mall, with the Pianta police pushing them back, several Nokis on the beach watching in shock.

"Golly, people really do like shopping here," Toadette commented as she giggled, posing as she winked, "But hey, it can't be helped! I love shopping, too! It fills me with so much joy to spend my hard earned money on useless knick knacks!"

She then started to fly in the air, using her pink pigtails to fly as she hovered over the rapid crowds, flying to the center of the Coconut Mall, as she landed in the garden, dropping just right in front of the fountain as she stretched her arms, heading towards the gray colored stairs as she began her own shopping spree, free of the rapid money spending crowds.


	124. Chapter 124

Toadette sighed as she was sitting on the edge of the Koopa Cape, looking down the waterfall leading into the underwater tube. Dry Bowser walked over towards Toadette, standing over her as he folded his skeletal arms together.

"Something seems to be on your mind?" Dry Bowser asked as he tilted his skeletal head to the right.

Toadette looked up at Dry Bowser, her hands on the water as she rubbed her hands together. "Well, I was just thinking, you think I would get to do more than just party and go kart racing?"

Dry Bowser rubbed his skeletal chin with his left skeletal hand. "Well, you do participate in baseball."

"Yeah, but I want to do so much more!" Toadette exclaimed as she spun around, sighing as she dropped her arms, shaking her head. "But of course, Nintendo thinks I'm nothing but a filler character..." She resumed sulking as Dry Bowser comforted her, the two still overlooking the Koopa Cape's underwater tube.


	125. Chapter 125

Toadette was in the Donut Plains in Dinosaur Land, noticing all different sorts of donuts across the wide, grassy plains, the clear bright blue sky shining down on the meadows. Toadette plucked donut after donut, munching onto them with delight as Dry Bowser watched Toadette gorge herself in the oval shaped sweets.

"You always have a way with sweets, don't you?" Dry Bowser asked, his skeletal arms folded together.

Toadette gulped her fourteenth donut down, with it being chocolate flavored, as she nodded her head at Dry Bowser. "Yeah, of course! If it's a doughnut, I go right for it!" She replied.

Toadette then burped loudly, giggling innocently as she plucked another donut, vanilla icing covered, and munched on it, with Dry Bowser shaking his head as they continued going around the plains, heading towards the western direction.


	126. Chapter 126

Toadette was in the Choco Island, seeing nothing but chocolate everywhere as she noticed how hot it was. She wiped her forehead as she shook her head.

"Phew! It's really hot out here!" Toadette admitted as she waved her right hand, trying to cool herself off.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he moved his skeletal hands about. "You think? This is like a desert with chocolate melting everywhere."

"Honestly, I prefer the Choco Mountain." Toadette admitted as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink head, blinking. "At least it doesn't make me sweat so much."

The two continued their way through, with Toadette not bothering to try and eat the chocolate on the muddy ground.


	127. Chapter 127

Toadette was in Bowser's abandoned castle in Dinosaur Land, being in the red, fiery basement where all the racecourses took place. Dry Bowser was swimming in the red molten magma much to his pleasure, with Toadette trying not to get burned by the jumping fireballs.

"Oh my!" Toadette exclaimed as she was jumping and running, trying not to get her pink dress burnt. "Why does Bowser leave all these death traps here!?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he turned his skeletal head to the left, watching Toadette jump from grayish cement paved concrete to the next. "Because he likes to ambush anyone who attempts to sneak around in his old lairs. He's an unpredictable leader, that King Koopa."

"You're telling me!" Toadette exclaimed as she suddenly slipped on a yellow banana peel, falling into the magma as she screamed, jumping about with her hands on her burning butt as she bounced about, landing in the lava as she screamed in pain, with Dry Bowser chuckling at Toadette's unfortunate flaming plight.


	128. Chapter 128

Toadette was in the snowy Vanilla Lake, spotting the Rhedosaurus in the distance as she was making several miniature igloos. Dry Bowser was there as well, the cold not effecting him due to him being a skeleton.

"That Rhedosaurus... something feels poetic about him being here in the freezing cold," Toadette pinpointed as she placed her hands on her hips, genuinely intrigued.

Dry Bowser moved his skeletal hands about. "Well, he did awake from a one hundred million year slumber. At least, the original one did." He then watched as the Rhedosaurus headed towards the ocean to the south. "I'm sure this is another one woken up by explosions..."

"But what could cause such devastating explosions out here?" Toadette asked as she glanced at Dry Bowser, with Dry Bowser giving her a stern look as the Rhedosaurus splashed into the cold sea water, swimming away from the Vanilla Lake.


	129. Chapter 129

Toadette was in the ghostly Ghost Valley, watching the Boos vanishing before her eyes as she cautiously walked on the wooden boardwalk, with Dry Bowser not impressed by the haunted pier.

"I never really liked this place." Dry Bowser commented as he had his skeletal arms folded together. "Too bland and nothing sticks out."

Toadette trembled as she held her hands together. "I-I don't like this p-place either, b-but not for the r-reasons you have..." She was then spooked by a giant Boo that suddenly appeared in front of her, running off the wooden planks as she fell into the black, bottomless gorge.

Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he grabbed a fishing rod out of nowhere, sending the hook down to grab Toadette, standing over the edge as he planned to reel Toadette back up, with several Boos laughing behind him.


	130. Chapter 130

Toadette was in the Koopa Beach, surprised at how small the sandy island was as Dry Bowser was relaxing underneath a red umbrella, with a couple of pirate ships containing Shy Guys surrounding the sandy islands.

"Oh golly goshies, this place is smaller than I thought!" Toadette exclaimed as she stepped on the green moss covering the bright, white sand. "I wonder how they were able to turn this place into a race course..."

Suddenly, Toadette fell through a pitfall, falling into the sand as she screamed. Dry Bowser opened his brightly tinted orange eyes to see the sand spiraling down the pit Toadette fell, with him shaking his head as he went back to snoozing.

"Don't know, don't care." Dry Bowser commented, his orange eyes disappearing instantly.


	131. Chapter 131

Toadette and Dry Bowser left Dinosaur Land as they headed to the Moo Moo Farm, noticing how short and simple the track was as several cows looked at the two oddly, as neither characters were racing on pipe framed karts, rather they were simply walking.

"Man, this place looks a bit barren," Toadette admitted as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, blinking a few times. "This place makes the Moo Moo Meadows much more lively."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he folded his skeletal arms together, scoffing. "You think, airhead? That place has a simple track design, too, but there's actual activity on the course! Not to mention, there's more to see!"

"Well, this place was designed on Nintendo 64 technology, so you really can't knock it for being technically inferior tech wise," Toadette remarked as she twirled around, moving her hands about as she blinked. "But it really does show how this can inspire much better tracks..."

Suddenly, the two got flattened by a stampede of cows, who were running in fear from a giant Chargin' Chuck, who was hooked on steroids as he flattened Toadette and Dry Bowser even more.


	132. Chapter 132

Toadette and Dry Bowser were in the lively Koopa Troopa Beach, with Toadette enjoying the sea breeze as Dry Bowser watched, being near the three yellow and red ramps as they looked at the large pool that connected with the ocean.

"My! It's such a gorgeous place!" Toadette exclaimed as she stopped flying, landing on the sand as she looked around. "No wonder they picked this place to race on! It's so wonderful!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he folded his skeletal arms. "True, it is a great area. But there's more to it than just racing." He stated, shaking his skeletal head.

"Such as...?" Toadette asked as she glanced back at Dry Bowser after watching several red colored crabs scuttle by, placing her hands behind her back.

Dry Bowser opened his eyes as he turned to Toadette. "For one thing, actual relaxation." He commented.

"True." Toadette nodded as she spotted the hole in the wall, which was actually the shortcut tunnel. "Hey! Toad mentioned to me this tunnel! I actually have a chance to go through it!" She then ran up the ramp leading to it, jumping as she hit the wall instead, groaning in pain.

Dry Bowser smirked as he let out a chuckle, getting some entertainment from watching Toadette fail at getting into the tunnel.


	133. Chapter 133

Toadette and Dry Bowser were both in the Kalimari Desert, with Silver The Hedgehog selling gliders on the shortcut ramp on the cliff formation overlooking the train tracks, with the Rhedosaurus keeping guard as he stood before the cliff formation, roaring at the various different Miis that drove by him.

"_Man_, this place is _so_ hot," Toadette commented as she fanned herself with a white fan.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Of course it's hot here, you maroon. It's the friggin' desert."

"I know it's a desert, but did it have to be so hot?" Toadette asked as she stuck out her tongue, which literally caught on fire. She then bounced about, screaming as she pointed at her flaming tongue. "**Eep!** Help!"

"Gliders, gliders, we have gliders here!" Silver called out to Dry Bowser and Toadette, who both blatantly ignored him. He sighed in annoyance as he glanced at the Rhedosaurus. "See, nobody cares."

The Rhedosaurus shook his head in response as Silver kept trying his best to attract customers, with Toadette desperately trying to put out the flames in her tongue as she stopped, dropped, and rolled, only to have her entire body catch fire, much to her dismay.


End file.
